Journey for the rockets - Hoenn Arc
by TheLuckySylveon
Summary: It's been a few years since Ash left Hoenn, when suddenly he gets a letter that says that his mother was captured by Team Rocket. Will Ash be able to rescue Delia? And why is May back in Hoenn? Advanceshipping, AshxMay, AAMayL, SatoHaru. Also this is my first fan fiction so I'd be happy if you'd be able to leave a review. Rating might change in the future. Chapter 1 rewrite is up!
1. Chap 1 - Back to Hoenn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and stuff.**

 **This is my first fanfic, and English is not my native language, so I make quite a lot of grammar / spelling mistakes and my writing might be a little bit odd.**

 **NOTE: This is a rewritten version of the chapter, so until I'll rewrite chapters 2 – 4 things may seem a little bit odd on the transition from chapter 1 to 2; with that being said, enjoy the story.**

 ***Temporary note: Whoohoo! I am not dead, but I feel like I am dead. I've been sick for the last week and a half, which means I did not manage to write much. I finally managed to pull myself into writing something and it ended up in me rewriting the first chapter. If I feel better, I may be able to split chapter 10 to 2 parts so you wouldn't have to wait a lot of time for the next progression in the story.**

 **The story's formatting list:**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 **"Speech"**

 **"Pokespeech sounds" (Pokespeech meaning)**

 **Character Ages:**

 **Ash – 16 and 2 months**

 **May – 15 and 11 months**

Chapter 1 – Back To Hoenn

* * *

 **Pastoria City, Sinnoh**

* * *

The sun was rising above Pastoria city as an alarm clock began to ring in one of the City's Pokemon Center's room. Quickly, a raven haired trainer began waking up from his sleep.

"Morning Pikachu" a half asleep Ash murmured.

"Chu Pi Pika Pi" (Morning Ash) the yellow rodent replied.

He slowly made his way out of the bed while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Pikachu, today we are going to leave Pastoria" Ash said slowly as he changed from his pajamas to his normal clothes.

"Chu Pi Pi" (It's about time) Pikachu replied while looking away from the raven haired trainer.

As Ash finished changing his clothes, he glanced at his recently awarded Fen Badge.

'Only one more to go' Ash thought to himself as took his Sinnoh badge case and placed it into his bag.

After a few more minutes of getting ready for leaving their room and checking-out, Ash and Pikachu made their way to the elevator of the Pokemon Center.

'I really enjoyed staying in Pastoria, the room was at least twice as big from Snowpoint's rooms.' Ash thought to himself as he and Pikachu were waiting for the elevator to settle at the first floor.

Soon enough, the elevator's door were opened and the sight of a bunch of people lined in front of two nurse Joys was revealed.

'This is going to take some time' Ash thought to himself while looking at the line of people.

Ash began walking towards the end of the line. After several minutes Ash was at the front of the line.

"Next!" the nurse Joy near the right desk called out as she looked at the raven haired trainer.

"Welcome to the Pastoria Pokemon Center" Nurse Joy greeted the young trainer.

"Hey!" Ash said and added nervously "I actually came here to check-out"

"What is your room number?" the nurse asked.

"352" Ash said as handed the nurse a small electronic card.

"How was your stay?" the nurse asked as she took the card from the trainer.

"I really enjoyed it" Ash said and quickly added in confusion "Why would you want to know though?"

"It's a part of our feedback system. As the best Pokemon Center Hotel in Sinnoh we want to hear our customer's feedback so we would be able to improve our service" She said plainly while typing some stuff to her desk computer.

"I just need you to sign here" the nurse said as handed Ash a small piece of paper along with a pen.

Ash quickly signed the paper and handed it back to the nurse.

"Thank you, have a nice day" the nurse said as Ash began walking away.

As Ash was about to reach the exit of the center, something popped into the trainer's mind.

'I should call my mom, to tell her that I left Pastoria' Ash thought to himself as he took his Pokedex out and began dialing his mother's number.

The Pokedex began ringing as Ash watched its screen silently. After two minutes of waiting without an answer Ash hung up the Pokedex call.

'It is really unlike her to not answer a call at this time of day' Ash thought to himself as he looked at the Pokedex.

As he was staring at the Pokedex, Ash noticed he had a new voice message from an unknown number.

'That's strange… probably another news company' Ash thought to himself as he remarked all the messages he got from news companies asking for an interview with him.

He slowly took the Pokedex closer to his ear and began listening to the voice message.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum" a familiar voice said.

"We are holding your mom captive" the voice added, which caused Ash to have a feeling of weakness running through his body.

"Before you do anything about that, I will warn you that any action regarding the authorities will cause an immediate execution of her" the voice added calmly which caused Ash to have a staggered expression.

"If you want to see her again, we suggest you to arrive to the third Mirage Island in Hoenn in a month from now" the voice said.

"Boss, are you done yet?" A squeaky voice was heard.

"No!" the first voice exclaimed angrily.

Ash immediately recognized the squeaky voice.

'I know that voice; it's that annoying Team Rocket's Meowth. I can't believe that they kidnapped my mom' Ash thought to himself in shock.

"I also have a recording of her" the voice said after a brief pause.

After a moment of silence, Ash could hear a few static noises.

"… Ash ... they came … house and … me and Mimey … I am worried … please don't … they want …" a distorted voice which sounded like Ash's mom said as it faded to static once again.

A few seconds later the static stopped and the deep voice could be heard again.

"Isn't that cute? She is being held captive and she's still caring for you" the voice said teasingly which changed Ash's expression to an angry one.

"Anyways, you have one month… Ha ha ha ha ha" the voice said as it burst to a malicious laughter finally ending the voice message.

The tears were already making their way towards the raven haired trainer's eyes as he began running away from the Pokemon Center, almost leaving his Pokedex behind.

* * *

 **Petalburg town, Hoenn**

* * *

A young brunette was lying on the ground looking at the night's sky.

'I have been here for more than three years' May thought to herself while starring at the stars.

'I just hope that Max is okay, that everything is fine' she continued thinking.

'I just hope…' she repeated in her head as she felt the sadness starting to envelope her.

She grabbed her pink companion and grabbed her closer to herself, snuggling the companion with her hands wrapped around the companion.

A tear began dripping from the brunette's eye, followed by another one, followed by many more.

"Sylvy sylv Sylveon Sylv?" (Hey May, are you okay?) The pink companion asked as it looked into its crying trainer.

"No I am not okay. I've been stuck here for th-th-three years and I can't s-s-stand it anymore… I miss so many p-p-people. I-I-I miss Max, I miss Brock and I m-mi-miss Ash; especially him, I-I-I miss his b-black hair and his warm big s-s-smile and… a-and…" she cried out while sobbing.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize what she said to quickly start blushing.

'Focus May! It's not like you have a crush on him or something, you are just good friends… even though we did not talk with each other for quite a while' May thought to herself as she was looking towards her feet.

After a few moments of snuggling with her pink companion, she finally calmed down as she heard a voice from inside the Petalburg Gym.

"May! Dinner is ready!" Caroline called out from inside the Gym.

"I am coming" May called back as she forced herself to stand up and enter the house.

The pink companion got up and followed the brunette as well as she entered the house.

"Sorry mom, I think I will skip dinner and go right into the bed" May muttered to her mother as she made her way towards the stairs to her room.

"May is everything alright?" Caroline asked while worriedly looking at her daughter.

"Yeah everything is fine" she muttered plainly as she made her way slowly up the stairs.

'It's the third time this week she skips dinner… I hope everything is fine with her' Caroline thought to herself as she looked towards the brunette's room.

* * *

 **Pastoria City, Sinnoh**

* * *

"It looks like our only option is to go to Snowpoint" Ash said while looking at the map which stood the Pokemon Center.

"Pika Pika Chu Pi Pika" (I think it would be a smart idea to fly on Staraptor) Pikachu said while looking at the young trainer.

"Well, I don't think it's that good of an idea; the area around Snowpoint is very cold and I am afraid that Staraptor would not be able to stand the temperatures" Ash said without looking back at his partner.

"Chu Pi Pi Pika Chu Chu Pika Pi Chu Pika?" (So you are saying we are going to walk all the way to Snowpoint?) Pikachu asked with a worried expression on his face.

"It's not like we have a choice, buddy" Ash said blankly as he turned his head to look on the yellow rodent.

After a moment of silence the two began walking as the sun was setting on the horizon.

* * *

 **A week later, Snowpoint City, Sinnoh**

* * *

"Pi Pika Pika Chu, Chu Pika Chu?" (I can't feel my legs; can we rest for a bit?) the rodent asked while shaking from the cold.

"You are not even walking, how are you the one to not feel his legs?" Ash asked the rodent as he gave him a questioning look.

"Pika Chu Chu, Chu Pi Pika Pi Pi Chu Pika" (It's because of the cold air, it just makes me feel like my legs are frozen) the rodent exclaimed angrily.

"Look, we are almost there, I can already see the port. We would pause near the port" Ash said while brushing off his sweat.

A few minutes later, they were finally at the Snowpoint's City port. As soon as they were inside the entrance gate to the port, the two collapsed to the floor.

"Here, we can take a break now buddy" Ash said while petting the rodent's head.

The two were lying on the ground almost motionless when a guy with white sailor outfit walked by them.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" the guy asked as he was looking at the exhausted trainer and Pokemon.

"Uh… Yeah" Ash said nervously while realizing they were weirding out the people that passed near them.

"Well, what 'a need?" the guy asked while looking down at the raven haired trainer.

"Umm… I am actually on my way to Hoenn… Do you happen to know which ship I should take to arrive there?" Ash asked nervously.

"Also, who are you?" Ash asked as he realized he didn't even know the guy.

"Well my name is Lithen, and I work at this port. And about your journey kid… I would suggest you to take the S.S Tidal" the guy said while pointing at a big ship which stood near the beach.

"Well thank you very much… Also where can I purchase a ticket for that S.S Titan?" Ash asked as he began to stand up.

"It's _S.S Tidal_ , and you can buy a ticket over there" he said while pointing towards a booth with _S.S Tidal_ written on it.

"Thank you" Ash said as he pulled Pikachu up.

Quickly the two ran to the booth and stopped by a sign that had _S.S Tidal_ written on it.

"Welcome to the S.S Tidal booth, would you like to order a ticket?" asked a woman which stood at the other side of the booth.

"I would be more than happy to; how much does a ticket for the next sailing is?" Ash asked while looking at the woman.

"It's 400 Pokedollars" she answered as Ash made a weird expression.

'Geez, that is a lot of money; well it doesn't matter, I am doing it for my mom. I will save you mom, I swear' Ash thought to himself as he searched his pocket for some money.

"Here" Ash said as he pulled a few Pokedollar bills.

"Thank you; here's your ticket" the woman said as she handed the young boy a ticket to the S.S Tidal.

Ash took his ticket and began reading.

 _S.S Tidal trip to Hoenn_

 _Length: 1 Day_

 _Stops: None_

 _Departure: Slateport City's port_

 _Time: 2 PM_

'2 PM… wait that means I have…' Ash thought to himself as he looked at his Pokedex.

 _'10 minutes'_ a voice in his mind completed.

Quickly the teen began running towards the S.S Tidal.

"Wait for me!" he shouted loudly as he was making his way towards the ship.

He was quickly stopped by a muscular guy near the stairs which lead to the entrance of the ship.

"Do you have a ticket?" the man asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah I do" Ash said nervously as he handed his ticket.

"Well, welcome aboard, have a nice stay" the guy said as he took Ash's ticket and gave him back a pair of keys with 109 written on them.

"Thank you" Ash said nervously as he made his way to the ship.

'He sure looks scary' Ash thought to himself.

"Well let's check our room out" Ash said to the rodent as they began walking towards the passenger rooms.

* * *

 **A day later, Petalburg town, Hoenn**

* * *

"May! Breakfast is ready!" Caroline shouted towards the stairs, hoping a certain brunette would come to eat.

"No thanks mom, I think I will pass" May muttered blankly.

'She's getting worse and worse every day' Caroline thought to herself desperately.

"Hey May, why won't you buy yourself and Sylveon some ice cream" her mother asked, hoping she'd agree.

"I don't really feel like it" a depressed May said as she was going down the stairs.

"Sylv Sylvy Sylv Sylveon Syl" (I would like to have some ice cream) the pink companion said, hoping May would agree.

"It seems like someone does not agree with you" Caroline said as she looked at the pink fox Pokemon.

"Fine… Let's go Sylveon, I'll buy you some ice cream" May said in defeat.

* * *

 **Above the skies of Petalburg town, Hoenn**

* * *

"I am pretty sure we are on the right way… right Staraptor?" Ash asked his bird Pokemon which was also used as his steed.

"Stara Sta" (I don't think so) Staraptor said while looking at the yellow rodent.

"Fine then, why won't you find the way to the Mirage Island" Ash asked grumpily.

"Pika Chu Pi Pika, Pikachu Pi Pi Pika, Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Chu?" (I have a better idea; there is an ice cream stand down there, why won't we buy some ice cream?) Pikachu asked while looking at the raven haired trainer.

"Pikachu Chu Pi Pika Pikachu Chu Chu" (We still have a month before we need to go to the Mirage Island) the rodent quickly added.

"Well, I guess you are right. Start descending Staraptor!" Ash commanded the bird Pokemon.

A moment later, the bird Pokemon reached the ground.

"Thank you Staraptor" Ash said as he petted the bird Pokemon.

* * *

 **Petalburg City, Hoenn**

* * *

"Hey, I can see an ice cream stand!" May exclaimed.

"Sylvy Sylv Sylveon Syl Sylv" (I want a vanilla ice cream) the pink fox said as it began dashing towards the stand.

"I guess I will take a cup too" May muttered as she began running after her companion.

After a moment she finally reached the ice cream stand. In front of her was standing a black haired teen with his back turned to her.

"I would like to take one vanilla cup and one chocolate cup" the guy said as he pointed towards the two containers of the vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

"Also, I have a silly question… Do you happen to have uh… uh… some ketchup?" the guy asked while looking at a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

'What a weird guy, trying to order ketchup in an ice cream stand' she thought to herself as she realized he had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

'Wait… that voice… the Pikachu… the black hair' she thought to herself as she came to a big realization

"Ash!" May shouted which made the teen to turn around to see a brown haired girl.

'Wait is that…?' Ash thought to himself as he realized his best friend was standing in front of him.

"May!" the teen said excitedly as a big smile made its way to the teen's face.

* * *

 **Well this is the end of the first chapter of my story (even though this is a rewritten version of the chapter). I hope you liked it; Even if you did not like it, I would be very happy if you'd be able to leave a review so I'll be able to improve my writing.**

 ***I know May has a Glaceon according to the anime, but I think Sylveon (at least in this story) will serve her much better.**

 **With that being said, have a nice day,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon.**


	2. Chap 2 - Back Home

**Here's the second chapter of my story, for warming up the first few chapters are going to be kind of short, but they are going to get up in length as each chapter goes out (last chapter was around 1500 words, this one is going to be around 2500 words, next one will be around 3000 – 4000 words)**

 **Here's a little recap of what Pokemon May and Ash have as far as we are told in the story:**

 **Ash – Pikachu, Staraptor**

 **May – Sylveon**

 **Without any more AN, let's start the second chapter of my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Back Home

"Ash!" said May to the black haired trainer

"May!" said the young trainer as he was turning back his head.

The young brunette quickly ran towards the raven haired trainer, hugging him tightly for about two minutes, as she was filled with positive emotions.

"Ehm… May" the young trainer told the coordinator.

"Yeah Ash" replied May.

"You are still hugging me" said Ash.

As soon she heard that, she took her hands back, with a furious red blush smirked on her face. Little did she know, the young trainer was furiously blushing as well, but she was too embarrassed to notice it. Now they were silently looking at each other, not saying a word until something snapped them back to reality.

"So, what did you say you are going to take again?" asked the guy at the ice cream stand.

"Well May, what do you want to take?" asked the trainer.

"Well… I'd take two vanilla cups" said the coordinator.

"Ok. I'd take one chocolate cup and three vanilla cups, and also a bottle of Ketchup if you happen to sell some of those" said Ash.

"Fine, but we do not sell any Ketchup" said the guy.

"Pika Pi" said the yellow rodent with a sad tone.

"Hey Ash you don't need to order for me, I'd be able to order by myself" said the coordinator.

"True, but it would take more time won't it?" replied the trainer.

Before the coordinator had her chance to answer her line of thought was broken by the Ash as he handed her the two vanilla cups he just bought for her.

"It would be 15 Pokedollars" said the guy.

The trainer quickly drew the required amount of Pokedollars and handed them to the guy. Soon he and May began walking as May was thinking about something.

"How much did it cost, I am willing to pay for it" said the coordinator.

"Don't worry about it" replied Ash.

'He could be such a gentleman at times' thought May to herself quickly realizing what she was thinking she got a red blush on her face 'Ash is just a good friend, nothing more, and there is no chance he did it in that way of thinking in mind, he is too dense to think about that' she was still thinking about it as she was interrupted by Ash.

"Why is your face so red, do you have a fever or something?" asked Ash.

"No I'm fine, thank you" replied the coordinator.

"So… What are you doing in Hoenn" Ash asked the young brunette.

"I guess I can ask you the same question" replied the brunette.

"Well… My mother was captured by Team Rocket, and they threatened me that if I want to see her again I need to get to Hoenn" Ash said as he burst to crying.

Now it was Ash's turn to hug May, as he was crying and sobbing all over the place. May quickly found a bench along the way and took Ash with her to the bench, as he still was crying. As they were sitting down, May took her hand and placed it over his head, trying to calm it down.

"They said that they would kill her if I won't reach a specific Mirage Island in a month, and it's already been a week since they sent me that letter" He said, still sobbing.

"Don't worry, you'll find her, I'd be happy to help you if that would make it any better" She said as she was playing with his hair unconsciously.

"Thank you May, you are a true friend" He said as he was still sobbing, and then he stopped hugging her and instead was holding her hand. May was quite disappointed that he stopped hugging her, but she quickly realized what she was thinking about and started to blush, luckily for her Ash did not notice it that time. 'Why do I keep to think in that way about Ash, it's not like I have a crush on him or something, don't I?' she thought to herself as she was holding his hand.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash's face expression quickly changed as he said

"Well May, so you did not tell me, why are you in Hoenn?"

"Well… I was travelling in Johto when all of the sudden after getting my second ribbon in Johto Drew asked me on a date, and I refused. Since then he has been trying to get on a date with me all the time and he just annoyed me all the time" May replied.

After a moment she added "Around three years ago, Max turned 10 and I thought it would be a good idea to wish him good luck on his journey so I came back to Hoenn. Since I've got here I felt much safer as Drew did not follow me to here, so I've decided that I'll stay in Hoenn, as there are contests in Hoenn as well"

"Oh… I see, well I'm really sorry" Ash said.

"There's no need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault or something and anyways I am quite happy about being in Hoenn" May replied.

"Well its turning dark, I think I'd go to the Pokemon Center" Ash said.

"NO!" May quickly shouted.

"May I need to sleep you know, and I'd prefer sleeping in the Pokemon Center than sleeping on the ground, I'll be alright, you don't need to worry that much" replied the young trainer.

"Sorry for shouting like that… But if you want you can sleep in my house" said the brunette as she looked at Ash.

"That would be wonderful, thank you May" said Ash with a happy expression on his face.

"Pikachu" the yellow rodent agreed.

And so, the two teens began walking towards the Petalburg gym, which was also the young brunette's house. As they were walking May than thought about something 'We are still holding hands… That's awkward but I've got to admit that I do enjoy that… When thinking about it I may have a crush on Ash. For now, especially with what happened with his mother, I guess it would be the best if I'd not talk about it, I don't want our friendship to end, and in his current emotional state, I am really afraid such a thing could end our friendship'.

As the brunette was deeply thinking, she did not notice the young trainer trying to talk to her.

"Hey, May?" said the young trainer, but May did not reply to him.

"Hey, May?!" said the young trainer, this time a little bit louder, still he got no answer.

"Earth to May, are you there?" asked the young trainer, quickly the brunette stop staring into the nothingness and snapped back to reality.

"Hey Ash… I was just thinking about something" she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Well… we were just walking and then you started squeezing my hand, and then you just stared in the blankness not saying anything… What were you thinking about?" said the young trainer. Quickly the brunette let go of Ash's hand, with a blush forming on her face.

"Nothing important, j-just about… about… about what you may have done in the Sinnoh region" she quickly answered, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Most of the time I was training, and I've already managed to get seven badges, so I was really close to taking part in the Sinnoh league, but then I received this letter from Team Rocket" he said as he handed her the letter.

She began to read the letter, as her face quickly caught a worried expression. She then thought about what Ash said earlier about his mom and quickly looked at his face as she saw a blob of water starting to form in his eye. Quickly she reached over him and place her hand on his shoulder, saying

"Don't worry, I've already told you we are going to rescue her and everything will be alright"

Ash quickly pulled his nose trying to stay calm. He tried putting a smile on his face, without any success, when all of the sudden May started hugging him, this time putting a big smile on his face. His body quickly began to feel with an alien emotion which he did not identified as something he felt before, but it made him feel good.

"T-Th-Thank you may, as I've already told you, you are truly a great friend" Said the young trainer as he hugged the brunette back. The two teens kept hugging each other for what seemed like an hour until they were interrupted by a certain pink Pokemon.

"Sylvy" said the pink Pokemon, causing the two teens the break their hug, both with a bright blush on their faces.

"W-W-We should get to my house, it really starts to get dark" said May.

"Y-Yeah we should" replied the raven haired trainer.

As they kept walking Ash was thinking 'I wonder what was that feeling… Well it sure was nice, I am going to ask Brock about it sometime later. Anyways I know it's related to May in some way, and it felt really good.' Little did he know, May thought about what happened as well 'It felt very good hugging him for that long of a time. Now I am sure that I have a crush on him… Well I will have to tell him at some point, but until then I am going to watch him carefully to see if he is feeling the same way towards me.' As both of the teens were thinking deeply, their two companions were walking a few meters behind, talking with each other.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu" (Hey Sylveon, I've really missed you) said the yellow mouse as he nuzzled Sylveon's head.

"Sy Sylvy, Sylv Sylveon Sy" (I've missed you too Pikachu, I am really glad you are back) replied the pink Pokemon in agreement.

"Pikachu Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu Pika Pi Pika" (They sure look cute together, don't they? What you think Sylveon?) said Pikachu as he was looking at Ash and May.

"Sylvy Sy, Sy Sylveon" (Yes they do, I hope they will end up together) said Sylveon.

The group kept walking as they've reached a familiar building with the writing _'Petalburg City Gym'_ on the front of it.

"It looks like we have reached your house" Ash said.

"Yes we do" replied the brunette.

As they came towards the front door, the group came to a stop as May reached the door and knocked on it.

"Mom, Dad, I am home, and I've brought a guest!" May said as she was knocking on the gym's back door.

"I'm coming" Caroline's voice said from the other side of the door.

Caroline opened the door as she saw her child followed by a raven haired trainer she did not see for quite a long time.

"Ash!" The brunette mother said to the trainer.

"Hey Caroline!" replied the young trainer.

"Where did you vanish to Caroline?" Norman's voice could be heard from inside the house.

"May just got back home, and she has a guest" said the brunette mother.

"Who's our lucky guest?" asked Norman.

"It's Ash" said Caroline, looking into the house.

"Ash Ketchum?! Welcome Ash, we've all missed you" Norman said as the young trainer and May got into the house.

"Hey Norman, long time no see" replied Ash.

"Let's keep catching up to one another for just a few minutes, until dinner will be ready. Ash do you have any problem with eating Pasta for dinner?" asked the brunette mother.

"No problem at all" replied Ash.

Soon the two teens walked to the table sitting next to one another.

"So… how's Blaziken, is she feeling any better?" May asked her father.

"She seems better than how she was a few days ago, it looks like she can stand and walk, but it does not look like she'd be able to battle for a few more days" replied Norman.

"What happened to Blaziken" Ash said with a worried expression.

"A few days ago we played in my yard as she jumped too high trying to catch me as we were playing tag. She fell too hard and broke her leg" replied the brunette.

"Oh… I'm really sorry I've brought it up" said Ash.

"It's ok" said the young brunette.

"Dinner is ready!" said Caroline as she walked to the table with a couple of dishes in her hand.

May and Ash were drooling over the sight of the Pasta with a sauce that appeared to be a Pomeg berry sauce.

"Wait for Norman before you start eating" said Caroline, as Norman made his towards the table.

"Well Ash, why did you come back to the Hoenn region? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your presence, but isn't the Sinnoh league taking place in two months from now?" asked the gym leader.

"It does, but I am here because my mother was captured by Team Rocket, and they told me to come to Hoenn if I want to see her again" Ash said, as he began sobbing once again.

"Oh… I'm very sorry for asking, I did not know what happened to your mother" said Norman with a sad expression.

"But it does seem strange, as far as I know Team Rocket do not operate in Hoenn" Norman added.

"It's ok, you had no way of knowing what happened. Also thanks for letting me stay here tonight" said the young trainer as he was wiping his eyes.

"It's our pleasure" said Caroline.

Soon both of the teens finished eating and were going up the stairs. As they've reached the top floor, May pointed towards the first door to the right and said

"This is my and Max's room, we used to sleep together in the same room, but since he started his Pokemon journey I've been sleeping alone and his bed was empty" she said as she opened the door, pointing at a white bed in the right corner of the room.

"Wait here, I'm going to change clothes" she said leaving Ash in the room.

He quickly got his bags near Max's bed, and quickly threw himself onto the bed, falling asleep just a minute before May came back to the room. 'It looks like he have already fell asleep' she thought to herself, as she was laying on the bed 'He looks so cute when he's asleep, I guess I should go to sleep as well' she thought as she was looking on the sleeping trainer. Quickly, she fell asleep while looking at the young trainer which was snuggled with his Pikachu on his bed. One of the last thought the was going through the coordinator's head before she fell asleep was ' I wish I could be there instead of Pikachu' and then she imagined the situation, which made her smile as she was falling asleep.

* * *

 **Well guys this was the second chapter of my story. Be sure to R &R (read and review) to leave a like and a favorite. And I would have to emphasize again, the reviews are really important to me, as this is my first fanfic.**

 **Until next time, I wish you a good day,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon**


	3. Chap 3 - A Day in The Park

**YAY! Another chapter!**

 **This chapter is around 3200 words long and the next one is going to be around 4000 words long, which will be the standard for most of the next chapters.**

 **Here's a little recap of what Pokemon May and Ash have as far as we are told in the story:**

 **Ash – Pikachu, Staraptor**

 **May – Sylveon, Blaziken**

 **Today I am going to reveal both of their full parties, but I am going to forewarn you, there are going to be some changes to their parties as the story progresses, that's the reason I am going to keep track of their Pokemon at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Well that's enough AN, here's the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A day in the park

The sun was rising in the sky as the sound of an alarm clock was heard in the upper floor of the Petalburg gym. Just then, a 16 years old trainer jumped out of his bed, surprised to see where he was.

"Good morning May" said the young trainer while looking at the sleepy brunette.

"I'll wake up in a few minutes mom" was the response the young trainer received, from a very dizzy sounding voice.

"Hey May, it's me, Ash, it's already 10 o'clock, I think you should wake up by now" said Ash in a gentle voice.

"Oh… it's you Ash, sorry for mistaking you for my mom, it's quite awkward" replied the brunette, with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Its fine, but we should get going… Anyways I guess we still have a few weeks before we'd need to go to the Mirage Island" Ash said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"So… Do you have any plans on what could we do?" the trainer asked, hoping the brunette had something in mind.

"There is a park nearby, we could go there and have some fun with our Pokemons" May replied, as she hoped he would agree to come with her.

"That sounds fun, we should go there after breakfast" Ash said.

"May! Ash! Breakfast is ready" Caroline's voice could be heard from the lower floor.

"We're coming" said both of the teens in unison.

As they were coming down the stairs, they were greeted by the scene of their two companions snuggling with each other as they were both asleep. 'They look really cute' thought the brunette coordinator. 'They sure like each other' thought to himself the young trainer. The scene put on both of the teens' faces a happy smile.

"Hey Pikachu it's time to wake up" said Ash to his companion.

"Sylveon, you should wake up, breakfast is ready" said the brunette to her sleeping friend, while giggling at the awkward position she was sleeping in.

As both of the companions woke up from their long sleep, they were blushing because of the position they found themselves in. As the group reached the table, they could hear a voice from the kitchen.

"Ash! May! Why does it take you so much time to wake up? Breakfast is ready!" Caroline shouted as she got out of the kitchen.

To the brunette mother's surprise, Ash and May were already sitting nearby the table, waiting for the food to be served.

"Oh… you are here. I thought you were still sleeping in the upper floor. I didn't hear you coming down" said Caroline.

"We would be sleeping for some time if it wasn't for Ash's alarm clock" May said, with an angry expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure we won't be over sleeping" replied the young trainer.

"It's okay, I am forgiving you" said May, while placing her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You two look really cute together you know?" said Caroline to the two teens, which made them both blush. While Ash's blush was quite small, May was blushing furiously at her mother's comment.

"MOM! It's not like we are together or something, Ash is just a very good friend you know" replied the young brunette, still with an apparent blush on her face.

As the group ate their breakfast in the Petalburg gym, a group of familiar people were hiding just a few hundred meters from the same place.

* * *

 **A few hundred meters from the Petalburg City Gym**

* * *

"Everything is going just according to the plan" said a feminine voice.

"Yeah, the twerp came to Hoenn just as expected" said another voice.

"Good… Where is he right now?" asked a voice through the communication device held by one of the people.

"He's staying at the twerpette's house in the Petalburg gym" said a squeaky voice, which resembeled the voice of some kind of a Pokemon.

"Well, I'll take to you later, do not lose eye contact with the child, we need to know his location at any time if we want our plan to succeed" said the voice from the communication device.

"We will not disappoint you Giovanni" said the three voices in unison, as the communication line was shut. All what was heard now was a bunch of static distorted noises.

* * *

 **In the Petalburg City Gym**

* * *

Back in Petalburg's gym, two teens were about to go out to the park, they were standing in front of the gym as one of them said "Bye mom, bye dad, we will be back in the evening"

"Bye!" shouted the brunette mother.

Soon they were walking to the park, joined by their two companions. After about thirty minutes of walking, the young trainer stopped walking.

"So… where is the park, we've been walking for quite some time…" Ash asked.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll get there, and then all of our Pokemon will be able to have fun" May replied.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy walking, it's just that I did not know Petalburg was such a large city. To say the least I am quite amazed by how big this place is" Ash said while looking at a tall building to their left.

"Yeah Petalburg is quite big, but you get used to it after living here for a few years" she said looking at Ash.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group reached a beautiful garden, filled with berry trees. Surprisingly the park was quite empty, as no other trainers were in the park as it seemed, but only a few Pokemon.

"Where are all the people" Ash asked.

"It is Monday today, most people are working on Monday and Petalburg has almost no kids in it" replied the brunette.

"Well, I guess it is just the two of us and our Pokemon, right?" the trainer asked.

"It seems like it…" replied the brunette.

"Okay then… Staraptor, Scrafty, Noivern, Metagross and Azumarill come out" said Ash.

"Blaziken, Tropius, Altaria, Beautifly and Skitty come out!" said the coordinator.

As they Pokemon came out, they began playing with each other while having a lot of fun. They were tackling, tagging and going after each other.

While all of that playing happened, the two teens sat by each other on a bench, looking at their friends playing with each other. After some minutes of both of them being silent and just watching or starring to the blankness, May decided to break the silence, as it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"You've caught a lot of new Pokemon, I never seen most of them" said the brunette.

"Yeah, most of them are not native to Hoenn, but for the most part they are not native to Sinnoh as well" said Ash

"Also you've got a few new Pokemon as well, a Tropius and an Altaria if I am correct" he quickly added.

"Yeah, I've caught them in Hoenn as well, I didn't have much of a chance to catch any Pokemon in Hoenn, because of what happened with Drew" replied the brunette.

"Oh… I'm sorry I've brought it up" said Ash, trying to comfort his brunette friend.

"Don't worry about it, everything is fine. Also I see you've got yourself some new clothes, they really suit you. They actually even make you look quite cute" she said. As May realized what she was saying, a small blush appeared on her face. It seemed as Ash was still dense as ever to May's luck as he did not respond about the 'cute' part in any special way.

"You look quite good in your new outfit as well" Ash said, making May's blush become even stronger.

"Th-Thank you Ash" May said, trying to hide much of her blush as possible.

"Also, when we left the house I saw you bought a new pair of bicycle. I've got to say that the old bike held some old memories for both of us" Ash said.

"Actually I still have and use the old pair, the new pair is used for a different kind of driving, for things like climbing mountains and driving through snow" May replied

"That sounds quite cool" Ash said.

"Yes it very cool indeed" she answered.

The two teens were talking and playing in the park for about an hour until they've got to a very weird subject in their discussion.

"So, have you been going out with someone since I've left?" May asked, hoping to get a negative answer to that question.

"I was going with Brock for a bit, until he had to come back home to help run the Pewter City gym" the trainer replied, without understanding the real meaning of the question.

'He is still as dense as ever! But his answer does answer the question I asked, so I am just going to leave it for now' May thought to herself, as she was quite disappointed with Ash's denseness.

"Hey May, are you okay?" Ash asked with a weird look on his face.

"Yes, everything is fine, why do you ask?" May replied.

"Well… You are squeezing my hand again, and it kind of hurts a bit" Ash said, with his eyes fixed on May's hand.

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't notice it, I guess I must have done it with paying any attention" she said with a slight blush on her face as she quickly took her hand back.

Ash felt some kind disappointment as May pulled her hand back. Sure now his hand wasn't squeezed anymore and that gave him a little a relief, but something about May holding his hand filled his stomach with warmth that made him feel quite comfortable with it.

"Hey May… You didn't have to pull your hand back, I just asked you to stop squeezing me" Ash replied with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I am sorry" May replied as she placed her hand on his once again, this time holding it gently instead of squeezing it tightly.

'Wait did he just ask me to hold his hand?! Am I dreaming? It is very strange…' May thought as she could not believe for what Ash just said a few seconds ago. After giving the situation a bit more of thought, she shrugged it off as she was aware of Ash's denseness and it seemed clear he did not intend it in any romantic way, but he probably did it to make her feel better about the situation, which still made her quite happy.

Ash was once again filled by a warmth feeling, as May began holding his hand again. Now he knew for sure that it was something related to May the made him feel it. He tried to think about what could that feeling be, but he never felt a feeling like that beforehand.

As both of the teens were sitting, enjoying holding each other's hand not knowing that the other was enjoying the situation as well, a three shadowy figures were hiding in the bushes, just about twenty meters away, looking at the Pokemons of the two teens, but mainly on the young trainer and coordinator. They have been looking on the teens for about an hour until their communication device decided to ring, they quickly answered to avoid being noticed.

"James, Jessie and Meowth, how is the stalking operation going? Do you have any new information on the child?" asked the voice through the communication device.

"Boss, the twerp is currently at the Petalburg Park, he have been there with the twerpette for about an hour. Should we execute stage B of the plan?" asked a feminine voice.

"Not yet, it's too early, we should wait one or two more days before the execution of stage B" said a distorted voice through a communication device.

"Okay boss, we'd be sure to give you any updates on the kid's position" said another voice.

It seemed like the communication device gone into static before the other voice could complete his sentence. As the figures moved their glances back to the park, they were surprised to see that the two teens weren't there anymore.

"Where are those kids now?" asked the feminine voice.

"How could they disappear so quickly" Asked a Pokemon like voice.

A few footsteps were quickly heard, as a voice was heard behind the shadowy figures

"Team Rocket! Aren't you sick of following a bunch of innocent people and causing them harm?! Kidnapping my mother wasn't enough for you?!" a shout was heard behind the shadowy figures, from a raven haired trainer.

"Prepare for trouble all over your head" said one of the shadowy figures, which was revealed to be Jessie.

"And Make it dou…" said a second shadowy figure, which was revealed to be James. Unlike Jessie, he wasn't able to finish his line as he was interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

"You just got on my nerves! Do you really have no shame you dirty bastards!? First you capture me my mother and threaten her life and then you stalk me and my best friend, as were trying to have a fun day! Now you are done! Noivern use Boomburst on Team Rocket!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Noi… Vern" growled the winged Pokemon, as he unleashed the powerful sound wave from his mouth.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" the three figures said as they were blasted off by the sound wave.

As Ash turned to his brunette friend, to see if everything is alright, he saw a weird expression on his friend's face; the expression got Ash quite worried, as May was acting quite weird since he reunited with her. Ash decided to ask her if she was alright.

"Are you sure everything is alright with you May? For the last few days you weren't your best" Ash said.

"Everything is alright, don't worry about me" replied May, trying to form a smile on her face.

As the two began walking back to the park, May decided to say what she had on her mind.

"Hey Ash, did you really mean what you've said before?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" replied the raven haired trainer.

"Well… Am I really your best friend?" asked the brunette, with a strange look on her face.

"Of course you are my best friend, we were travelling around for so much time, why wouldn't you be my best friend" Ash replied.

"Am I your best friend as well?" he added after a few more seconds.

"Yes you are… To say the truth I never had many friends, when we split roads I was kind of sad about it, as you were my first and best true friend I've ever had" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Good… because as I've already told you, you are my best friend and one of the only true friends I ever had as well" he said, as a slight blush made its way onto his face.

'Why am I blushing? Is something wrong with me? And why do I feel that warm feeling coming to me again… I am really confused' Ash thought to himself, as he strangled to understand what was that feeling he felt.

Because of his deep thoughts, Ash did not manage to see the furious blush that caught May's face at same time. After a few minutes of awkward silence, a growl was heard from the raven haired trainer's stomach.

"It sounds like you are hungry" May said as she let a small giggle out.

Just as she said that, a similar growl was heard from her stomach as well.

"It sounds like I am not the only hungry person here" Ash said as both of them let a giggle out.

"I actually know a nice restaurant a few blocks away, let's go over there" May said.

"Okay, let me just call everyone back before we actually go there" Ash said while looking at his Pokemon.

"I should call back my Pokemons as well" said May, now looking in the same direction as Ash.

"Alright guys, we are going to a restaurant. Come back everyone!" Ash said as he took all of his Pokeballs and recalled his Pokemon.

"Hey, we are going to eat something; everyone come back!" May said as she recalled her friends.

The two began to walk as May took the lead as she gave Ash the directions towards the restaurant.

"Turn left right here" May said, while still looking on the map.

They kept walking through the city as Ash was deep in thoughts, after some thinking he decided he should bring it up.

"I am quite happy we've got rid of Team Rocket. I just can't stand those guys, especially after what they have done to my mother. Sometimes they can be some of the most cruel people I've ever met, even though they are pretty much harmless most of the time" Ash said with a serious look on his face.

"They sure seem pretty annoying, maybe they learned their lesson after this time. I just hope they'll leave us alone for now" May said, looking into Ash's eyes, hoping he'd agree with her.

"I hope so, but when I will meet them on the Mirage Island, then I am going to make them learn a real lesson for what they have done, I will make them pay for what they have done" Ash said in a serious tone, which made May feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Ash… Please don't be like that, you are scaring me, and they are not worth your anger anyway" May said, with a worried look.

"Okay… I guess you are right… But those guys just seem to piss me off more and more every time we meet them" Ash said.

They kept walking for a few more minutes as they've reached a sign

"Melia's Macaroni" Ash said out loud, as he read the sign.

"That's the place, I hope you'd like it" May replied, dragging ash by the hand.

'Well when I actually think about it, I am going with Ash, alone, to eat in a fancy restaurant. I could almost say I am on a date with Ash… I wonder how this is going to turn out' May thought to herself.

* * *

 **We've reached the end of the chapter! Please R &R (Read and Review).**

 **I know you want to see all of the fluff between those two, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that.**

 **Until next time, have a nice day,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon.**


	4. Chap 4 - Almost a Date

**Well… It looks like a wild chapter appeared.**

 **This chapter is around 4000 words long which will be the standard from now on for the next chapters.**

 **Also I know I should have said it at the start, but I am going to say it now: English is not my native language, I am sorry for any grammar / spelling mistakes I make.**

 **Just so you know, I am trying to read most of the chapters once a day, so when I spot a grammar / spelling / punctuation mistakes on the older chapters, I correct them.**

 **Also I just need to add a disclaimer, as I forgot to add it in the last few chapters.**

 **Disclaimer – My ownage of Pokemon in percentage equals to the amount of The Kardashians episodes I've ever watched (0).**

 **Here's a little recap of what Pokemon May and Ash have as far as we are told in the story:**

 **Ash – Pikachu, Staraptor, Noivern, Azumarill, Metagross and Scrafty (Did you notice that I gave him one Pokemon from each gen ;3)**

 **May – Sylveon, Blaziken, Tropius, Altaria, Skitty and Beautifly**

 **Today we are going to have some nice progress plot-wise as well as having some nice amount of fluff.**

 **Well AN is nice, but writing the chapter is what I am for, so let's get to the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Almost a date

The two teens were sitting near a table with a checkerboard pattern over it. After a few minutes a waiter came by with two fancy looking papers with 'Menu' written on the top of them.

"Here are your menus" said the waiter as he walked towards another table to take their order.

After a few minutes of both of them looking and scouting through the menus, May decided on what she would order.

"I think I'll go for two dishes of _Ravioli Carbonara;_ what do you want to take?" asked the young brunette.

"You've said you know this restaurant, so I am going to trust your taste. I think I'll take the same" Ash replied.

The two were waiting for a waiter for about a minute, until one reached their table.

"So what would you like to order?" the waiter asked, while looking at both of the teens.

"I would take two dishes of Ravioli Carbonara" Ash replied, while looking at May.

"I would take the same" said the brunette, looking now back at Ash.

"Would you like to order some drinks as well?" asked the waiter, while looking at a small note which he held in his left hand.

"We would take some water" May said, while waiting for Ash to give her a sign of agreement. The young trainer nodded to May in agreement as the waiter wrote something in his note.

"Anything else" said the waiter.

"No, we are fine, thank you" May replied.

As the waiter began to walk away, thoughts began to circulate inside May's head. 'I should tell him the truth… I should tell him the real reason I've stayed in Petalburg. Now I am sure Team Rocket are not watching…' May thought to himself.

"May, you really look worried, is everything okay? You are really behaving strange for the last couple of days" Ash said, with quite a worried look on his face.

"Actually… no Ash, there's something that disturbs me" May replied.

"What is it then?" Ash asked.

"Well… I never really told you why I came back home, didn't I?" said May, waiting for Ash's answer.

"You did tell me, it was because of Drew" Ash said casually.

"No, I mean why I am specifically at Petalburg. I could be travelling through Hoenn again, but I actually stayed here" May said, trying to make the picture clearer for the young trainer.

"You are right… So why did you stay at Petalburg?" Ash asked.

"So when Max started his journey, I decided I would travel with him, as I really wanted to keep travelling and I didn't feel like travelling alone" May said, as Ash was listening carefully.

"Okay, so why did you leave Max" Ash asked, which caused May to frown.

"After Max got all of the eight badges, he went on to compete in the Hoenn league, at which he lost in his second match. After he lost we were on our way to Sinnoh. When we finally made our way to Snowpoint City, we were attacked by Team Rocket. They captured Max and gave an option to bait you to their trap and in return they'll give me Max back… I refused to their offer… They have told that if I am going to tell about it to anyone at all, they'll kill Max. Now they captured your mother to try to bait you and it's all because of me" May said, as she burst into crying.

"It's all _my_ fault! Max was captured because I wasn't careful enough and your mom was caught because I refused… I could have agreed and told you, and then we would be able to stop them together… But I was stupid and because of that both Max and your mother are captured, and Team Rocket threatens them for life" May said, as she was sobbing.

As Ash heard May saying those things, his eyes opened up in surprise. He was shocked from his new discoveries, not knowing how to react to what May had just told him.

"Also I understand if you hate me now… I don't deserve to be cared for…" May said, still crying.

"May! It is not your fault! You did your best, to both protect your brother and your friends. You should not feel ashamed of yourself for that. We are going to catch Team Rocket and to get Max back as soon as possible, I promise!" Ash said.

Quickly, Ash decided to wrap his hands around May while trying to calm her down.

"Also that makes me hate Team Rocket even more… As far as they only hurt me, it is bearable, but when they hurt my family, Pokemons or friends; that's when I am sick of it". Ash said, trying to now calm down himself as well.

To Ash's misfortune, May was still crying, and Ash started to get worried. Now he was afraid that they will be thrown out of the restaurant, so he had to act quickly. He quickly took May's head, and let it into a rest on his stomach as he placed his hand on her head.

"May, I don't hate you, actually I quite adore you" Ash said, while playing with May's hair. Ash heard her cry starting to weaken.

"You know why I adore you? I adore you because you are one of the most skillful, kind, amazing, smart, selfless and beautiful people I ever known, and that's the reason you are my best friend as well" Ash said, hugging the brunette with his other hand even tighter. 'Wait did I just call her one of the most beautiful people I have ever known…? And why do I feel this warm feeling again… I am really confused' Ash thought to himself, while May's cry started to fade away. Now the redness of her face which caused by her crying started to fade away and got replaced with a red furious blush that made his way to her face.

"A-A-Ash do you really mean all of that?" May asked, while still sobbing.

"Yeah I do, I would never lie to you, as I have already said. You are my best friend May" Ash said, now hugging May with both of his hands.

"Th-Th-Thank you Ash, you don't know how much it means to me" May said now getting her head off of Ash's chest, even though she quite enjoyed that position. She decided to hug Ash back, as she really enjoyed the closeness to him.

Now it was Ash's turn to blush, even though it was just a small blush which was barely noticeable. 'Why do I feel this warm feeling every time I am close to May…? I really have to figure out what this feeling is, because I never felt such a thing before' Ash thought to himself, not realizing they were still hugging.

The two were deep in thoughts while enjoying the closeness to each other for a few minutes afterwards, until the waiter reached over them

"Hey sir, is your girlfriend alright? We heard she was crying before, is she okay?" The waiter asked, while he looked at the two teens. As the teens heard the waiter, they both parted from each other with both of them having a big blush on their face.

"We are actually not together, we are just really good friends" May quickly said, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. 'But I wish we were more than that' May added in her mind.

"And we are alright, thank you for you concern" Ash added, trying to end the conversation as well.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that there is a delay with your meal, so in the meantime we are going to bring you those on the house" The waiter said as he pointed on the two milkshakes he held.

"Thank you" both of the teens said in unison, as each one of them took his milkshake.

After a few more minutes of silence the food finally arrived to the teen's table. Both of which were drooling over the sight of the food that was served to them. Quickly both of them rushed towards their plates and started tearing through their pasta dishes. As they were doing so, their faces were filled with enjoyment and passion.

After what seemed like a blink of an eye, the two teens' plates were empty.

"That was a very good meal" Ash said, while patting his stomach.

"I know, that's the reason I wanted us to come over here" May said.

Just a moment later, the waiter reached them with a little piece of paper.

"Here is your invoice" said the waiter, while giving May the little piece of paper.

After a few seconds of looking on the piece of paper May shouted "52 Pokedollars?! That's quite a rip off"

"May please calm down" Ash said as he reached his pocket from which he drew six 10 Pokedollars bills.

"I am going to pay for it, here is the money" Ash said while handing the waiter the bills.

'Ash is so dense and is still such a gentleman' May thought to herself while looking at the Pokedollar bills.

"Thank you sir" replied the waiter, while walking away from the table.

Soon both of the teens stood up and began to walk away with their beloved companions.

"Well it was actually quite a nice day" May said as she was walking with Ash.

"The day isn't over yet, we could still make it better" Ash replied which surprised the young brunette.

"What do you mean by that?" May asked.

"Well… I actually have done some research on the Pokedex to find a nice place we can go to" Ash said while looking on the floor.

"So… what do you have in mind?" May asked.

"You will see in a moment. Staraptor go out!" Ash said as threw his Pokeball.

"Stara Sta" said the bird Pokemon.

"Staraptor, take us to north of Petalburg" Ash said as he pointed towards the north.

"May get on" Ash said as he got on Staraptor.

Soon enough both of the teens were on the bird Pokemon, about to go to the sky.

"Sta Stara Sta" Staraptor said as he dashed into the sky.

"Whoohoooo! This is amazing" May shouted as the bird Pokemon was gaining height.

"Sylvy Sylv" agreed the pink Pokemon, while looking at the bird Pokemon.

"It is going to get even better, you two will see" Ash replied as he petted the winged Pokemon.

As they were soaring through the sky, they were greeted by the sight of divine clouds all over the sky, which made the deep blue sky look even more majestic. May was shocked by the scene of the sky and the land, as it was her first time flying on a Pokemon. After a few more minutes of soaring, they have finally got out of town, now reaching a very high cliff.

"We have finally arrived, this is Tylia Cliff" Ash said while pointing at the huge cliff.

"I've heard about this place many times before, but I never had a way to get to the top of it" May said.

"Well now you have a way reaching it, are you excited to get to the top of it for the first time?" Ash asked while looking at the brunette.

"Yes I am very excited, I have heard that the view from the top of it is incredible" May replied, while having a very passionate look on her face.

"I know, that is the reason I have decided we should go over here" Ash replied.

Just then the bird Pokemon was just above the cliff. Staraptor started to descend towards the ground. A few seconds later the bird Pokemon was on the land. The sky was already dark, and the moon was up in the sky.

"Come back Staraptor!" Ash said while a red light was absorbing the bird Pokemon.

Now Ash and May along with Sylveon and Pikachu were walking along the top of the cliff towards the edge of it.

"It is beautiful, I really can't explain how beautiful it is in words" May said while starring towards the shattering view.

"Sylvy Sylv" the pink companion agreed.

"Chu Ka Pi Pi Pikachu" the yellow rodent said as he gestured in agreement.

"Yes it is amazing, and the moonlight is also adding to its wonderfulness" Ash said, while looking to the same direction as May.

Both of the teens were sat by each other, unconsciously holding hands looking at the moon.

"I wish I could see such a beautiful sight in everyday of my life" May said.

After that statement, both of the teens were sitting in silence for about half an hour, just looking at the moon and the sight that was able to be seen from the top of the cliff. That silence was then broken by the young brunette.

"We should go back to the gym before my parents will start panicking" May said.

"Yeah, you are probably right… Staraptor come out!" Ash said while holding his Pokeball.

"Sta Starap" Staraptor said as he got out of the Pokeball.

As the bird Pokemon prepared itself to the fly, Ash and May got on the back of the winged Pokemon.

"Okay Staraptor, take us back to the gym!" Ash said as Staraptor started to ascend.

"Star Starap" replied Staraptor in agreement.

The two teens were now flying through the night sky, while having the opportunity to look at Petalburg City from above at night.

"It's beautiful…" May said, while staring at the lights down in the city.

"It is quite amazing…" Ash added, staring at the city lights as well.

"Chu Pika" agreed the yellow rodent.

The group was soaring through the sky for about half an hour until they finally reached the Petalburg City Gym. Staraptor started to descend, and a few seconds afterwards the teens were already on ground.

"Thank you Staraptor, it was quite an enjoyable ride" May said while petting the bird Pokemon.

"And a big thank you to you Ash, for both what you said at the restaurant and for the whole evening" May added.

Then for Ash's surprise, May decided to reach forward and to give Ash a peck on the cheek. Both of the teens started to bush furiously as Pikachu and Sylveon giggled. 'Why am I turning red, is something wrong with me? And now that warm feeling is stronger than ever… I am really concerned about it, I should ask Brock about it" Ash thought to himself. 'Did I really kiss him right now? This is so embarrassing, I should not rush this thing over, or else it would never work out… I hope I did not scare him or something' May thought to herself.

Both of the teens were now walking in complete silence towards the Petalburg City Gym's enterance. As they have reached the door, May knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" Caroline's voice was heard from inside the house.

"May and Ash" May replied from the other side of the door. Footsteps were heard from the Gym, as the sound of a key rolling in the keyhole was heard and the door was opened.

"We were just about to call you two, we did not know where you were, we were looking for you in the park, but we could not find you there" Caroline said.

"Yeah, we actually went to _Melia's Macaroni_ and after we ate there we flew to the Tylia Cliff and we stayed there for about an hour" May said, telling her mom what she and Ash have done that day.

"It sure sounds like you two had some great fun today. What do you have in mind for tomorrow?" Asked the brunette mother.

"Well, I thought about starting to travel again in Hoenn for a few days, as I was really missing this place" Ash said.

"Also you can join as well" He added as he was looking at May.

"Yes! I would be happy to join you!" May said happily.

"May you should ask your father before you go on another journey" Caroline said to her daughter.

"I am sure he will agree, don't worry" Ash said, still looking at May.

"You two should get in before you catch a cold" Caroline said, looking at the two teens which were still standing outside.

As the two teens entered the house, they could feel the warm air that was inside the house. Just then May sneezed, two seconds she sneezed again, and once more, and then it got to a long chain of sneezes.

"May, it looks like you might have caught a cold" Caroline said, looking at her sneezing daughter.

"No, I am fine, don't worry about me" May said, knowing that she probably did have a cold, but she really wanted to join Ash on the next day, and she knew that if she would a cold her parents are not going to agree to let her join.

"We should eat dinner now, we were waiting all for you to start" Caroline said, looking now at Ash.

Now all four of them (May, Ash, Caroline and Norman) were going towards the table, each one sitting in the place they sat in the day before.

"Norman, May wants to ask you something about the next few days" Caroline said to her husband.

"What is it May?" Norman asked his daughter.

"Can I join Ash on his second journey in Hoenn" May asked, hoping for a positive answer.

After a moment of deep thought Norman gave an answer.

"You can join him, but only if you'll take your Pokemons, as a mean of self-defense" Norman said.

"It's not like I was planning to keep my Pokemons at home, my Pokemons are my friends, and companions. I would not be leaving them behind" May said to her father.

"Okay, with that said, you can join him" Norman said, while nodding in agreement.

"Yay! Thank you mom and dad" May squealed.

"Don't thank us, thank Ash for letting you come on his journey" Caroline said while looking at Ash.

"Thank you Ash, I really appreciate it!" May said while holding Ash's hand.

"Anything for my best friend" Ash said to the brunette.

As they finished eating, Ash was now going up the stairs, while May was talking to her parents about the following days.

"Be sure to call us each day and tell us how you are doing. Okay May?" Norman asked his daughter.

"I promise I'll call you each and every day" May replied.

"Good, now you can go up and join Ash" Norman told the brunette.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ash decided to call Professor Oak's lab, as when he called it throughout the last week his calls were never answered, and he started to get worried.

He dialed the laboratory number and placed the Pokedex under his ear, using the Pokedex phone function.

"Hello" A voice was heard from the Pokedex, but it wasn't Professor Oak's. Although it wasn't the expected voice, Ash immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey Gary, its Ash, why are you at the laboratory?" Ash asked his old rival.

"Well Ashy-boy, Oak presumably disappeared around a week ago, and when I heard it I had to go back to my gramps lab to check if everything is alright, but he wasn't there… Do you know where he is?" Gary asked the young trainer through the phone.

"Actually, I don't, but I was going to ask you a similar question… You see, it seems my mother disappeared around the same time as Oak did, and she was caught by Team Rocket, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he was caught as well…" Ash told his rival.

"Team Rocket… Aren't they the clowns which tried to steal your Pikachu?" Gary asked.

"Yes, they are. Also they are still trying to, without any success" Ash replied.

"Why would they capture gramps and your mom?" Gary asked the young trainer.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, they are going to pay for it, I am going to find my mom and Oak, and to destroy the whole of Team Rocket" Ash said.

"Well Ashy-boy, I am sorry, but I need to go now, to look after some Pokemons in the lab, will be back later. Bye for now" Gary said.

"Bye Gary" Ash said as he ended the call.

Just then, May made her way into the bedroom to see Ash ending a call through the Pokedex.

"Hey Ash, who did you talk with?" May asked the raven haired trainer.

"I was talking to Gary, my old rival, which happens to be Professor Oak's grandson" Ash replied.

"Isn't Professor Oak the regional Professor of Kanto?" May asked.

"Yes he is" Ash answered.

"It seems like Team Rocket have captured him as well, at around the same time they captured my mother" Ash said to the brunette.

"Oh, those bastards!" May called out.

"Yeah I know… But we should think about what we are doing with that tomorrow, now we should sleep so we would have energies for tomorrow" Ash said to the brunette.

The brunette nodded in agreement, as she began walking to the bathroom to change her clothes. Ash quickly set up his alarm clock and then fell into sleep, as he had done in the day before.

"Pika Pi Chu" Pikachu called out as the young trainer was already asleep.

A moment later, May made her way back to the room, to the scene of her beloved trainer sleeping with his yellow companion in the bed. She wished she would be able to snuggle in the same bed with him, but she knew that even if she would be able to ever do it, it would take some time.

"Goodnight Ash" May whispered while staring at the young trainer.

"Sylvy" a quiet growl was heard.

"Goodnight to you as well Sylveon" May whispered to the pink Pokemon.

A moment later, all of the residents of the room were asleep. Dreaming about their next day of adventure.

* * *

 **We have reached the end of the chapter; we would have to wait until the next one is out.**

 **Also sorry for the bigger than normal gap between chapters, this chapter was ready yesterday, but I did not have the time to go over the formatting and upload it. Well now the chapter is complete and I hope you have enjoyed the reading.**

 **Don't forget to Read and Review.**

 **Until next chapter, have a good time,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon**


	5. Chap 5 - A Start of an Adventure

**Hey everyone, welcome back to 'The Story'.**

 **You have probably seen that I decided to change the story name. The name was changed, because I got the conclusion that I would want to divide the Hoenn part of the story to two parts, and I wanted to make the story name more clearer.**

 **So just so you know, the first few chapters of the story are based on a dream I had about a month ago. Soon we are going to reach the part of the story which I only written according to my imagination.**

 **As I am doing in every chapter, I am going to provide a list of Ash's and May's Pokemon, and now I am going to write their known attacks as well.**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu  
Staraptor  
Noivern – Boomburst  
Azumarill  
Metagross  
Scrafty**

 **May**

 **Sylveon  
Blaziken  
Tropius  
Altaria  
Skitty  
Beautifly**

 **Surprising disclaimer: My ownage of Pokemon equals to the amount of times I sneezed on Donald Trump.**

 **Enough AN for today, time for the actual story:**

* * *

Chapter 5 – A start of an adventure

As the sun was already up in the sky in the tropical region, Ash and May and their companions were sleeping in the Petalburg City Gym. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm clock was heard. Quickly, both the young brunette and the young trainer got out of their beds.

"I see that you are getting used to the alarm clock" Ash said half asleep, as he was able to see the brunette waking up.

"It looks like I am" May replied to the raven haired trainer.

A loud sneeze was heard from the young brunette, followed by another one.

"May, are you alright?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Yes I am okay, I am going to go to the bathroom to change clothes; I will be back in a minute" She said as she was walking out of the room.

'I should try to cover the fact that I am sick until we leave the house, so my parents will allow me to join Ash' the young brunette thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. Quickly she sneezed again as she was walking, which made her pink companion worried

"Sylvy Sylv Sylveon?" The pink companion asked.

"Yeah, I am sick, but I am trying to hide it until we are going to leave, so my parents will allow us to join Ash and Pikachu" May told her companion.

Upon hearing the name of Pikachu, Sylveon blushed a bit, but it went unnoticed.

"Sylvy Sylv" the pink Pokemon said as she nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Ash was getting ready to his journey as well. After a few minutes May was back in the room.

"So, are you ready for the journey?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Yes I am!" May said passionately.

Now the two teens were going down the stairs, taking a pair of bags that contained their belongings for the journey.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" May told her parents.

"Bye Norman; bye Caroline" Ash told the brunette's parents.

Now they were heading towards the door, followed by their two companions. They opened the door quickly and got outside. They began walking out of the Gym yard until they have reached the gate.

"Hoenn, here we go again!" Ash said as he opened the gate and he and May were walking through it.

After a few minutes of standing near the gate in complete silence, May finally decided to break the silence.

"So, where did you plan on going to first?" May asked the young trainer.

"I had a few options in mind… We could go to Rustboro City, which is not that far away. We can also go to Littleroot town. The last option is to go to Oldale town. It all depends on to where you want to go" Ash told the brunette.

"When thinking about it, last time I was in Rustboro was quite a long time ago, and there is a really big mall in Rustboro, so I would like to go to Rustboro" May told the trainer.

Upon hearing the idea of shopping, Ash frowned a bit, but decided he would have to agree, as he brought up the idea of going to Rustboro.

"Well, then to Rustboro it is!" Ash told the brunette.

Now the four of them (Ash, May, Sylveon and Pikachu) were on their way to Rustboro, they have decided to have a stop in one of the small nearby routes.

"I can't feel my legs anymore… Since I got back home I did not manage to walk a lot, so I am not used to those long walks. I am really glad that we decided to stop" May said, as she was trying to cover the fact that she was tired because she was sick.

"Oh… Can I help in any way then?" Ash asked.

"Not in any way that I can think about… One thing you could do is to give me a piggy back ride, but it would be too much effort on your part, so I don't think it's a good idea" May said.

As the brunette finished talking, she began sneezing continuously. After a few sneezes, Ash finally could reply to what the brunette said earlier.

"May, it's apparent that you are sick by all of your sneezing, and that is what probably causes all of your weakness. I am forcing you to accept my help, even if it means that I will have to give you a piggy back ride" Ash said as the brunette gave him a weird look.

"Are you hopping on or what?" Ash added, giving May a weird look back.

As he said that the brunette understood she has no chances winning this battle, so she gave up and got on the trainer's back, as her pink companion giggled from the sight of the two teens.

May was furiously blushing as she understood her position, but she was quite relaxed because her close contact with Ash. Little did May know, but Ash had a big blush on his face as well, even though he did not know what that meant, or why did it crawl its way onto his face; Ash was enjoying their closeness as well, as he was filled by warmth and happiness.

Now they were walking again. After an hour of additional walking, they have finally reached Rustboro City.

"Hey Ash, what are you looking for?" May asked the raven haired trainer.

"I am looking for the Pokemon Center, I have completely forgot where it is. It has been quite a long time since we were here" The young trainer replied.

"Yes it was" May said while the two continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking, the two spotted a sign with a map of the city on it, showing where the Pokemon Center is.

"So we need to walk two Poke Miles, and then to turn left and afterwards go another three Poke Miles and after walking one more Poke mile we will get there" Ash said as he was looking at the map.

"Ok, so let's go there!" May exclaimed.

"Well you sound quite energetic, would you be able to walk now until we reach the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked the brunette.

"I guess I will be able to" the brunette replied.

Now May was getting down from the young trainer's back, back to her own feet, as they now began walking towards the Pokemon Center.

After fifteen minutes, they finally made their way to the Rustboro City Pokemon Center. They entered through the automatic doors at the entrance, as they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Would you like to heal you Pokemon?" The nurse asked while looking at the teens.

"No, actually we would like to book a room for tonight" replied the young trainer.

"Ok, it would be 20 Pokedollars for one room and 35 Pokedollars for two" the nurse said.

"That is quite expansive" Ash said as he looked at May.

"Yes it is, maybe we should take only one room" May said as she looked back at Ash.

"Well one room it is!" Ash said.

"We would like to order one room" Ash told the nurse, as he took a 10 Pokedollars bill, which was accompanied by a similar bill from the young brunette. Ash handed the two bills to Nurse Joy as she took them and placed them in her cashier desk.

"Wait right here, I am going to bring the key to the room" Nurse Joy said as she headed towards a door behind her desk.

A minute later she returned with a pair of keys

"Your room number is 325, which is on the third floor, have a nice stay!" the Nurse told the teens.

"Thank you!" the two teens replied in unison as they began walking away from the nurse.

The two now were walking towards the elevator. As they reached the elevator, Ash messed with his bag to reveal a bottle filled with a red substance.

"Hey Pikachu, look what I've got for you!" Ash told the yellow rodent.

"Pika Pika!"(Thank you Ash!) The rodent exclaimed to the sight of the Ketchup.

The yellow mouse quickly took the bottle from the trainer's hand, opening it with its mouth. He quickly began sucking on the bottle's interior, as the elevator finally came.

After a few minutes, they have reached their room. As they walked to restroom they were quite shocked of the fact that the room had only one bed, which was a king sized bed.

"Maybe we should have taken two rooms" May said.

"I guess you are right… Well now it's too late, we have already paid" Ash said.

"I am going to sleep on the floor, as your back probably hurts from you taking you on my back all of the day" May said.

"Well if anything, then you should take the bed as you are sick, and I don't want you to feel even worse" Ash told the brunette.

Pikachu saw that argument as an option to help the two teens to get together, as he wanted to thank his trainer for the Ketchup bottle.

"Pika Pi, Chi Pi Pika Chu" (Why won't you two share the bed? It is big enough for both of you) Pikachu said while looking at the two teens.

Both teens blushed upon hearing what Pikachu said, but quickly Ash decided to take the lead.

"I guess he is right, there is no real reason why won't we just share the bed; don't you think this is what we should do?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Okay then, we will be sharing the bed, but there is still some time until the night, why won't we go to the Rustboro mall now?" May asked while looking at Ash.

Ash quickly realized that he was upon getting into a few hours of boredom, but he decided to accept it just that one time, as he was worried for May's health, and secretly he did want to feel that warm feeling that he felt upon being close to May.

"Okay, let's go" Ash said.

They were now heading towards the mall followed by their two companions.

After about half an hour of walking while trying to follow a little map drawn on a piece of paper which they took from the Pokemon Center, they finally reached the Rustboro mall.

As they entered the mall they were greeted by a big map of the mall standing on a small stand, and a lot of signs of many different shops.

After a minute of looking on the map, May decided on what they should do.

"We should go to Lyssa's Clothing shop, I've heard some good things on it" May said.

"I have seen a lot of those through Hoenn, how come you never have been to a one" Ash asked the brunette.

"It's because I never really had the chance to visit any place outside of Petalburg since I've got back home, and those shops are kind of new" May said.

"Well, it's going to be your first time at this store" Ash said.

The two teens were now walking towards a big sign which read 'Lyssa's Clothing'. They entered to the shop as they were greeted by a worker.

"Hey! My name is Suzan, would you like to have some help" The worker asked.

"Actually, it's our first time here, so we would really appreciate it if you could show us the store" May said.

"I'll be happy to, please follow me as I show you around" Suzan said.

After a few minutes of the five of them walking around the store, the teens thanked Suzan as she got on her way to help other customers.

"She was quite nice" May told Ash.

"Yes, she was" Ash replied.

"Ash, I am going to take this shirt" May told the young trainer as she pointed at a red shirt.

"I'll be back in a minute or two; I am just going to change, okay?" May said.

"Okay May" Ash replied, as May was heading towards the changing room.

A moment later, May was out of the room wearing the red shirt.

"How does it look on me?" May asked the young trainer.

"It looks really good" Ash told the brunette, which now had an happy expression and a slight blush on her face as she heard what Ash said.

"It does?" May asked just to be sure.

"Yes, it makes you look _cute_ " Ash told the brunette. 'Cute? Why did I call her cute, I never did such a thing ever before. And why am I blushing again? I should definitely talk to Brock about it' Ash thought to himself. Coincidentally May thought about his sentence as well 'Did he just call me cute? I must be imagining things… Focus May, and stop blushing!' May thought to herself.

"Well, if it looks good on me, I am going to buy it" May said after a minute of silence.

May was heading towards the changing room as she took on her way to more of the shirt she was wearing. After a few minutes, May was back from the changing room, with her normal shirt on.

A minute later, the two teens were near the cashier's stand.

"I would like to buy these three shirts" May said as she gave the cashier the three shirts.

"Okay, it would be 24 Pokedollars" the cashier said.

Soon enough, May got a few bills out of her pocket; and payed for the three shirts. The teens were heading out of the store as Ash decided to ask

"Where are we heading to now?"

"We are going to Norr's" May answered.

"What is Norr's" Ash asked.

"It's a clothing store, you silly" May replied.

"Another one? Isn't it going to have the same stuff?" Ash asked the young coordinator.

"No, no, no. We are going to a male clothing shop, now we are going to buy some new clothes for you" May said.

'Oh no' Ash thought to himself, as he heard the young brunettes' plans.

"Okay" Ash said, even though he knew he was not going to enjoy it.

Soon, the two teens approached a big sign which read _Norr's Clothing Store_.

"This is the shop, let's get in" May said.

Soon the two got in and settled near a large pile of Jeans. After a few minutes of searching through the pile, May handed Ash a black pair of Jeans.

"What do you think about this pair" May asked the young trainer.

"It looks nice" he replied.

"So why won't you try it out" May said.

"Okay, I will. Will be back in a second" Ash said as he made his way to the changing room while holding the pair of Jeans.

Soon enough, Ash came back with the pair of Jeans on him.

"It makes you look so handsome!" May squealed as she quickly realized what she did just say. A light blush quickly made its way to her face.

"Thank you May, I like it quite a bit as well. I think I am going to buy it" Ash said.

After Ash bought the pair of Jeans, Ash then realized a pretty odd thing.

"May, I've just realized that it's evening now" Ash said.

"And… What are you trying to say" May said.

"We didn't eat anything at all today… Aren't you hungry?" Ash asked the young brunette.

"When I come to think about it I am hungry. Why won't we eat in a restaurant in the mall and then make our way back to the Pokemon Center" May replied.

"That sounds like a good idea" Ash said.

The two teens walked for two minutes until they have reached the big map at the entrance of the mall. They were searching through the map for a restaurant to eat at.

"What you say about Marco's Pizza?" Ash asked.

"Sounds quite nice, I am a big fan of Italian food" May said.

"Italian? What is Italian" Ash asked.

"I don't really know… I just know that Pastas and Pizzas are considered to be _Italian_ " May said with hesitation.

* * *

 **(AN – Just to clarify: *Surprise Surprise* Italy is not a Pokemon region, that is why they don't know what is Italy and Italian stuff)**

* * *

"Anyways let's just go there!" May exclaimed.

Quickly the teens began going to the restaurant. As they reached, they had to wait fifteen minute for a table. Soon as they had the opportunity they sat down and began looking through the menu.

"I think I will take Pizza Margarita, as you have some really have some really weird Pizza here" May said, as he muttered to herself the second part.

"I'll take the Shrimp Fra Diavolo Pizza" Ash said.

* * *

 **(AN – Whoohoo second in-chapter AN, just wanted to tell you what is that Pizza in case you don't know *I am not Italian, just a huge fan of Italian food*. Anyways this is pretty much a Shrimp Pizza. Now that that is over, let's get on with the story)**

* * *

"Okay then, your Pizza will be ready in a few minutes" the waiter said as headed towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later the waiter came back holding two Pizza filled dishes.

"Here are your Pizzas" he said as handed the two teens their Pizzas.

Soon they began eating, even not a minute have passed and they Pizzas were both done.

"We would like to order two more of the same" Ash said confidently, as the waiter reached towards the table to take the plates.

"Okay, as before, it's going to be ready in a few minutes" the waiter said.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back again with four Pizzas. He placed all the four plates carefully on the table as the teens quickly began demolishing the Pizzas once again. After that time both of them were stuffed with Pizza and they asked for the invoice.

A minute later, the waiter came to the table holding a small piece of paper. Ash quickly snatched the piece of paper as he read out loud the price of the meal.

"40 Pokedollars… Let me see" Ash said as he quickly got out of his pocket a few bills which summed up to 50 Pokedollars.

"Here's the money, save the tip" Ash said as he handed the waiter his money.

"A-A-Ash, you don't need to pay on me" May said, slightly embarrassed from the situation.

"It's okay May, I have quite a lot of money, which I earned in my journey in Sinnoh. I don't want you wasting your own money because I asked you to join me on my adventure" Ash said with a big smile smirked on his face. May quickly nodded in agreement while a big smile made its way to her face.

The waiter took the bills from Ash's hand as the two teens headed outside.

"Well, let's go back to the Pokemon Center" Ash said while looking at the young brunette.

Soon, they began walking, not a moment have passed, and May fell down from exhaustion as she was sneezing all over the place.

"You look really bad… I think I am going to give you a piggy back ride once again" Ash said with a quite embarrassed expression on his face.

"B-Bu-But it would be so embarrassing for you to do it in the middle of the city, and you are all tired as well, you'd may end up collapsing" May said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine, just hop on and I will bring us back to the Pokemon Center" Ash said.

Quickly the brunette hopped on and soon enough they were on their way back to the Pokemon Center. Sure, they have got their fair amount of weird looks because of the piggy back ride situation, but unknowingly to one another, they were really enjoying the close proximity to one another.

After what seemed to the two teens like hours, they have finally reached the Rustboro City Pokemon Center.

"We are finally here May, you can get down" Ash said, which made May sigh a weak sigh of disappointment.

Quickly she hopped off of the young trainer and they were walking towards the Pokemon Center.

As they've entered the red building, they were surprised to see the place was quite empty. They looked at the big clock on the top of the interior of the building to see that it was 1:00 AM. They quickly panicked for the sight of how late it was and quickly rushed over to their room. Ash as always just changed his clothes, set up the alarm clock and went to sleep and May changed her clothes to see a sleeping Ash lying on the bed. 'If I would snuggle with him, by the time he wakes up, we will be probably separated, and even if not I could just say I did it in my sleep' May thought to herself. Quickly she got onto the bed, and hugged Ash as she fell asleep. The two Pokemon companions were laughing at the sight of their trainer as the two fell asleep snuggled with each other. While Ash was asleep, he took his arms and wrapped them around May, which made her hug mutual.

* * *

 **We have once again reached the end of the episode. This episode was a little bit shorter than the last one. I am going to change a bit my way of deciding about the length of the chapters. I am going to say that a chapter is between 3500 – 4500 words, so I won't have to cut chapters in the middle / elongate chapters without any reason. Of course there will be some exceptions but that is my general thought.**

 **Please read and review, and I would like you to write in your reviews if you like the current length of the chapters, and if you don't would you want some longer or shorter chapters.**

 **Also I know we are a bit lacking in action in these first few chapters, but don't worry, a Pokemon battle is planned to take place on the next chapter, even though it would be kind of short, to not take up all of the chapter.**

 **Until next chapter, have a great week,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon**


	6. Chap 6 - The Rustboro City Battleground

**A wild AN appeared:**

 **Well, today we are going to have a Pokemon battle, I actually planned on having one two chapters ago, but it did not really fit there.**

 **Also I just want to give a clarification: I do not mention the characters take a shower, just assume that they are taking a shower every morning. Maybe I will mention characters taking showers as specific parts of the story in the future, but for now just assume they have taken their shower sometime in the morning.**

 **Here's the usual Pokemon list:**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu  
Staraptor  
Noivern – Boomburst  
Azumarill  
Metagross  
Scrafty**

 **May**

 **Sylveon  
Blaziken  
Tropius  
Altaria  
Skitty  
Beautifly**

 **An amazing disclaimer: The amount of Pokemon content copyright I own equals to the same amount of BBC content copyright I own (0).**

 ***Second Disclaimer: English is not my native language, I am sorry for any grammar / spelling mistakes I make. If you spot a mistake, I would be happy if you would be able to send me a PM about it so I'll be able to fix it.**

 **Also this is currently the 11** **th** **day since Ash got the letter.**

 **Ok, the wild AN was captured and stuff, time for the actual story:**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Rustboro city battleground

The sun was already up in the sky as two teens were still asleep, hugging each other in their room in the Rustboro Pokemon Center. Just then an alarm sound was heard in the room.

Quickly both of the teens waked up, but they weren't able to stand right away, something was holding them… They quickly realized their position, forming furious blushes on both of their faces and pulling back their hands as soon as possible.

"Uh-Uh-Uh Ash" May quickly shouted as she saw their position.

"Th-Thi-This is quite embarrassing" the young trainer added.

"Well, let's just not talk about it" May said.

Ash nodded in agreement as May stood up. She quickly came over to the table in the room and threw Ash his new shirt.

"I am going to change to my new clothes, I suggest you to do the same" May told the young trainer.

"Okay, I will" Ash replied as the brunette made her way to the small bathroom that was present in the small Pokemon Center room.

Ash quickly got his shirt off, and changed to his new shirt. A moment later, May was back from the bathroom, now with her old red bandana and her new red shirt. 'It fits her quite well, it makes her look so cute' Ash thought to himself as he quickly realized what he was thinking and began to panic mentally 'Why am I thinking those sort of thing on May… I never thought such things about anyone before. I should talk to Brock about this as soon as possible' Ash thought to himself.

"Ash! Ash, why the weird expression? I thought you said yesterday that it looked good on me" May told the young trainer. Ash quickly snapped out of his thoughts now giving a silly look to the brunette.

"It does look good at you, I was just caught on thoughts about something else" Ash tried to quickly change subject and tried to avoid those thoughts crawling again to his mind.

"Okay then, do you have any plans for today?" May asked the young trainer.

"Yes, actually there is a battleground in Rustboro, if we get lucky we'll might be able to have a battle or two in there" Ash told the brunette.

"Where is that battleground?" May asked.

"Actually it's just a quarter of a Poke Mile away from the Pokemon Center; presumably they have built it near the Pokemon Center so trainers will be able to quickly heal their Pokemon" Ash said.

"Well, we should get going then" May told the black haired trainer.

Soon enough, the two came out of their room to the first floor. They were walking until they came to a stop near Nurse Joy's stand.

"We would like to extend our stay by one more day" Ash told Nurse Joy as handed his room key to her.

"That would be 10 more Pokedollars" the nurse said. Ash put his hand into his pocket and drew a 10 Pokedollars bill, which he handed to the nurse.

"Enjoy your extended stay" Nurse Joy told the teens.

"Thank you" both of the teens replied in unison.

Afterwards, the teens were walking out of the Pokemon Center, towards the battleground. After a few minutes, they have finally made it to the battleground.

"Treecko use absorb!" a kid shouted from one side of the battleground.

"Marshtomp dodge it and use Ice Ball" another kid shouted from the other side of the battleground.

Ash and May walked to one of the people in the crowd of the battleground.

"Where can we sign in for a match" Ash asked one of the kids.

"Talk to Thomas over there" the kid told Ash as he pointed at a teen with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey Thomas" Ash told the teen which presumably was Thomas.

"Hey, who are you two" the teen asked.

"I am Ash" Ash said.

"And I am May" the brunette said.

"Well then, Ash and May, would you like to sign for a match?" Thomas asked them.

"I would be happy to" Ash said.

"Okay than Ash, your turn will be in 3 matches. After each match the winner stays and the loser gets out" Thomas said, as he was writing something on his piece of paper.

"Is that where you keep track of all the matches" Ash asked Thomas, while pointing at the piece of paper.

"Yes it is" Thomas answered while looking at the current match.

"Treecko is unable to battle, Marshtamp is the winner!" Thomas said while pointing at the Marshtamp's owner side.

"Wally is the winner, which means Wally stays! Get ready for the next match, Wally vs Maxine" Thomas announced.

"You two have some fun until your match begins" Thomas told the teens.

"So where are you from? By your Pikachu it's very clear you are not from Hoenn" Thomas asked while looking at Ash.

"Well, I am actually from Pallet Town in Kanto, and I have been travelling in many regions; actually this is my second trip in Hoenn" Ash told Thomas.

"Wait a second" Thomas said while looking at the match.

"This is a 4 vs 4 match, Wally vs Maxine. No substitutions are allowed. First to faint its opponent's Pokemon wins. Ready… Set… Go!" Thomas shouted while pointing at both of the teens which were about to begin the match. Two teens were standing in the two sides of the battleground; the first one was a green haired teen, with a white shirt and shaky hands; at the other stood a red haired girl with a Jolteon standing on her shoulder.

"Jolteon, go!" the red haired girl called out.

"Kirlia, go!" the green haired boy shouted as he threw his Pokeball.

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt" the girl commanded.

"Jolteon!" the yellow Pokemon growled.

"Kirlia, dodge it and use psychic" the green haired trainer said.

Quickly, the fairy Pokemon dodged the incoming electric attack used the mental attack; soon enough, the electric Pokemon was thrown up in the air, and moved around according to the fairy Pokemon will, crushing it to the floor.

"Jolteon use Shadow Ball!" the red haired trainer commanded.

"Kirlia dodge it!" the green haired trainer commanded, but it was too late.

"Kirlia No!" the green haired trainer shouted as the fog from the shadow ball attack spread out to reveal a barely injured Kirlia.

'That Wally is stronger than I thought' Maxine thought to herself as she looked at her Jolteon.

"Kirlia use Disarming Voice!" Wally said. Soon enough, a wave of the fairy Pokemon's voice spread over the battleground. Jolteon was shot into the air by the voice, knocking a very hard hit.

"Jolteon! NO! Jolteon use Rest!" Maxine commanded her electric Pokemon.

As the Pokemon fell asleep, a big smile appeared on Wally's face.

"Kirlia use Dream Eater!" Wally commanded, as an horrifying attack launched towards the Jolteon.

A worried expression appeared on Maxine's face

"Jolteon wake up!" She called out but got no response.

"Another one!" Wally commanded, as Kirlia used Dream Eater again.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Kirlia is the winner" Thomas announced.

"Kirlia you did a really good job today, I am very proud of you" Wally said to his Kirlia as he called him back to his Pokeball.

"You did well, Jolteon" Maxine whispered as she got her Jolteon back into his ball.

"That Wally guy looks like quite an experienced trainer" Ash said.

"Yes he does; actually he has been coming here every day for around a month now" Thomas replied.

"That Kirlia looks cute though" May stated.

"Second round begins! Ready… Set… GO!" Thomas announced.

"Go Altaria!" Wally called out.

"It's your turn, Volcarona!" Maxine said as the fiery bug Pokemon formed out of his Pokeball.

"Altaria use Dragon Dance!" Wally shouted, as the majestic cloud dragon used the move.

"Two can play this game. Volcarona use Quiver Dance" Maxine shouted back.

"Altaria use Earthquake!" Wally commanded the dragon.

"Altaria!" The dragon called out, as the earth began shaking.

"Volcarona dodge it by using another Quiver Dance!" Maxine said as the bug Pokemon dodged the ground attack and used the bug type dance.

"Use a third one!" The girl called out.

"Altaria use Sky Attack and consume your Power Herb!" Wally commanded.

Volcarona was hit by the attack, now severely injured.

"Volcarona, use Giga Drain!" The trainer called out.

Quickly, Volcarona injures disappeared leaving it almost as new, while Altaria had some injures forming.

"Now you got into the right spot. Altaria use Haze and right afterwards Dragon Dance!" Wally called out as the Dragon Pokemon quickly and precisely executed its moves.

"Volcarona use Fiery Dance!" Maxine cried out!

"Altaria use another Sky Attack! I know you can survive one more Fiery Dance" Wally yelled out.

"Volcarona another Fiery Dance!" Maxine called out as the Sky Attack was about to hit.

The two attacks collided, causing a huge blast of energy. As the fog started to dissipate, the scene of both of the Pokemon lying on the ground fainted was able to be observed.

"It's a tie!" Thomas called out.

"That was a really good match! It has been a while since I have seen such a good match!" Ash said, almost shouting with excitement, which earned him a smile from Wally.

"Ash you are shouting, everyone in the battleground can hear you" May said in embarrassment.

"Oops, I guess I just was really excited" Ash said.

"You did amazingly Altaria, now it is time to rest" Wally said as he called his dragon back to the Pokeball.

"You put on a really good match Volcarona" Maxine said as she was calling back her bug Pokemon.

"Get ready for the third match! Ready… Set… Go!" Thomas called out.

"Malamar Go Out!" Maxine said.

"Scizor, get ready to battle!" Wally said as he threw his Pokeball

"Malamar, use Superpower!" Maxine shouted.

"Dodge it using Swords Dance!" Wally called out.

The bug Pokemon quickly dodged the attack and used his move.

"Wow that Scizor is trained really well" Ash said.

"You are right in the place I wanted you to be… Now Scizor use Bug Bite!" Wally called as Malamar reached Scizor.

Scizor quickly used Bug Bite before Malamar could complete his attack. Malamar quickly collapsed to the ground, fainted.

"That was a quadruple super effective hit!" Wally called out.

"Malamar is unable to fight! Scizor is the winner!" Thomas said.

"Get back Malamar, you did a really good job" Maxine said.

"Hey Scizor, do you think you could go for last one fight?" Wally asked his bug Pokemon.

"Sci Scizor" Scizor said as he nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, last fight it is!" Wally said.

"Are you ready for the fourth match? Ready… Set… GO!" Thomas yelled.

"Now it all depends on you, go out Kingdra!" Maxine said as she threw a blue Pokeball.

"Kingdra!" the seahorse dragon Pokemon growled.

"It is time to finish this! Scizor use Swords Dance and then use Bug Bite to finish the Kingdra!" Wally called out.

Quickly Scizor did as his trainer's orders, knocking out the Kingdra easily.

"Kingdra is unable to fight! Scizor is the winner! Wally has won the battle 3-0" Thomas said.

The two trainers called back their Pokemon, as Wally began to walk towards Maxine and to hold her hand.

"It was quite a good battle; I have really enjoyed it" Wally said with a smile on his face.

"You were quite a tough challenge, but I am going to train and next time I will beat you" Maxine told him.

"If that is son, I wish you the best luck" Wally said while shaking Maxine's hand.

"After those two matches, we are now taking a 60 minutes break, to let everyone heal their Pokemon" Thomas said.

"Hey May, let's congratulate Wally for the battle, it was a really good battle. Also I would want him to meet me before the battle starts" Ash told the brunette while looking at Wally.

"Ok, let's go!" May replied.

The two began walking quickly towards Wally which was walking in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey you-you are supposed to be Wally right?" Ash said while running towards Wally, which resulted in him panting.

"Yes I am. You two seem familiar… Have I ever seen you before?" Wally asked.

"Actually, we were just watching your last two battles in the battleground. You were really amazing out there. Your Pokemon are looking so well trained; you must be proud of them" Ash told the young trainer. As Ash inspected Wally closely, he could estimate that Wally was younger than him by a year or two, and that he had a bright colored, even almost dull skin color.

"Yes they are. But I mean that you seem familiar as I have already seen you two some time ago…" Wally said looking at the two trainers.

"Well, my name is Ash Ketchum and I come from Pallet Town, which is a small town in Kanto" Ash said.

"And I am May Maple, and I come from Petalburg City" May said.

"Ash Ketchum?! The guy who won all of the Sinnoh Gym badges using only one Pokemon in each Gym? " Wally asked Ash.

"Yes I am, even though I did not manage to challenge the 8th Gym leader" Ash replied nervously.

"Wait Ash you did what?! You never told me about that!" May said as she looked at the raven haired trainer.

"Oh… I thought I have already told you about it or that you have seen it in the news…" Ash told the brunette.

"You were on the news? Why didn't you tell me, I would be happy to see you there" May told the young trainer.

"Well… I guess I should tell you the whole thing. So when I reached Sinnoh I have decided that I should actually achieve my dream to become the best Pokemon trainer. So I asked from Professor Oak for the extended National Pokedex, so I would be able to plan my team using a diversity of Pokemon. And that's what I did. After getting all of the Pokemon I have planned on using in my team, I decided it was time for training. That was what I did in first two years after I reached Sinnoh. After my team was well trainer and prepared, I have decided that as a challenge, I would take each gym leader only using one Pokemon, and that is what I did. After a few gym badges the media were all around me and I kind of became famous. As I was on my way to beat the eighth gym leader, I received the letter from Team Rocket. From there on you know the story" Ash told her. The young trainer also nudged May as he reached the last sentence of his story.

"Well, I never imagined you'd be that strong. That is all really cool Ash" May said as she was unconsciously holding Ash hand.

"And wait you are May Maple from Petalburg city. Maple… Is there any way you know Norman Maple?" Wally asked the young coordinator.

"Actually, I am his daughter" May replied.

"Really? I want you to know that I adore him. He was the reason I started my Pokemon journey. One day I saw one of his gym battles on TV and it was so amazing. He was the person that inspired me to get out to the world, so one day I'll be able to be a gym leader myself" Wally exclaimed while looking at the brunette coordinator.

"I can't actually believe I have met the legendary Ash Ketchum and the daughter of Norman Maple. The only thing that I could wish for now is a battle against the legendary Ash Ketchum" Wally quickly added.

"Well, when you actually talk about it… I am registered to be your opponent on your next match" Ash told the green haired trainer.

"Really? Wait does that mean that this Pikachu" he said while pointing at Pikachu "Is the almighty Pikachu of Ash Ketchum?" Wally asked.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu exclaimed.

"He has a big enough ego, you don't need to call him almighty as well" Ash said as the four of them (Ash, May, Wally and Sylveon) burst into laughter.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said angrily.

"Don't be so grumpy Pikachu, we are just fooling around" Ash said in an attempt to calm Pikachu.

"Pika Pika Pi" Pikachu said.

"Ok, I have one last question then" Wally said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Are you and May going out?" Wally asked the young trainer.

As May heard the question, she quickly parted her hands from Ash in anger and embarrassment.

"No we are not! We are just really good friends!" May said angrily while looking at the green haired trainer. 'Why everyone must ask if Ash and I are going out together? It just makes it awkward and makes it less likely that we will actually go out together' May thought to herself. Ash now had a confused expression on his face, trying to figure out what happened.

They continued walking for about 5 minutes in silence until Ash decided he should ask May about what happened earlier.

"What did Wally mean by _going out_?" Ash asked the brunette, which made a slight blush crawl its way to the brunette's face.

"Going out means dating" May said, as Ash had a confused expression on his face.

"What is so bad about dating?" Ash asked May, which made even a bigger blush make its way to her face.

"Dating as a _romantic_ dating, like a _romantic_ couple" May told the trainer, which now had a slight blush on his face as well.

"Oh… Now I understand your response from earlier… I just could not understand why you were so angry about Wally asking that question" Ash told the brunette. 'Ash is so dense, I think I wouldn't be able to stand it for much longer' May thought to herself.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" May told Ash, who nodded in response.

"What are you two talking about?" Wally asked the two teens.

"Nothing" The two replied quickly in unison.

"If you say so…" Wally said while looking at the two teens.

As they continued to walk, they have finally reached the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Wally, you know we are actually sleeping in this Pokemon Center" Ash told the green haired trainer.

"Really, can I see your room please?" Wally said while looking at Ash.

"Sure, why not, I guess we still have time until the match" Ash told Wally.

"Also May, can I see your room as well?" Wally asked the brunette.

"Actually we are sleeping in the same room" May told Wally.

"Wait… That means that you two are sleeping in the same bed! So you two are going out" Wally called out.

"No we are not Wally, as May already have told you, we are just really good friends, and I would be happy if you'd stop saying that, as we don't want people to think that we are going out, as we are not" Ash told Wally. 'But I would be happy to go out with him' May thought to herself.

"Ok… I am sorry for saying that" Wally said while giving May and Ash's his best _puppy eyes._

"It's okay, just don't do that again, okay?" Ash asked the green haired trainer.

"Okay Ash" Wally told Ash.

Soon after disposing their Pokemon at Nurse Joy's stand in the Pokemon Center, the all four of them went up the stairs to the third floor. Ash grabbed the key from his belt and unlocked the door.

"This is our room" Ash said as he opened the door.

"That is quite small, but is big compared to other Pokemon Center rooms I have seen" Wally said, as Ash nodded in agreement.

"Do you have anywhere to eat lunch at?" Wally asked the two teens after they have been in the room for a few minutes. Ash and May looked at each other waiting for an answer from each another. After a few seconds May finally spoke.

"Actually we don't, why do you ask?" May asked Wally.

"Well, I thought you'll want to eat lunch at my house" Wally told the two teens.

"We would be happy to. Is that right May?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Of course it is" she answered.

The three teens decided to get out of the room back to Nurse Joy's stand, as there were only 20 minutes to the match.

"We would like to take our Pokemon back" Ash told the nurse as he pointed at the two packs of six Pokeballs that were placed on her desk.

"No problem, just give me your Pokedexes" the nurse told them.

The teens quickly handed their Pokedexes to the nurse as she made them call their respective trainer ID.

"Okay, thank you Ash and Wally, here are your Pokemon" the nurse told them while handing them their Pokeballs.

Soon the teens began walking back to the battleground as Wally decided to ask Ash a question.

"Hey Ash, what Pokemon are you going to use in battle" Wally asked the trainer.

"Well, I am not going to reveal them before the battle, I hope they will surprise you, as there are some Pokemon on my team which I never officially used in a battle, so it would be a very interesting battle to say the least. Especially with your high level of skills I saw in your battles" Ash told the green haired trainer, which made the green haired trainer blush a bit.

"Th-Thank you Ash, it really means a lot to me" Wally told the raven haired trainer.

"If you want to really thank me, put your best into our battle; that would be the best thank you I could ask for" Ash told him.

"Okay than, I would put even more than that into the battle" Wally told him.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said while placing his hand on Wally's shoulder.

After a few more minutes of walking they have finally reached the battleground once again.

"Okay Wally we have five more minutes, I think we should get ready to the battle on our own" Ash said as he saw May doing her _puppy eyes_.

"Okay May, you can join me" Ash told the brunette, as she nodded happily.

Quickly the three parted to two different directions.

"Ash, he looks like a tough opponent, I would not be underestimating him" May told the raven haired trainer.

"I do not underestimate him; I will not be surprised if this will be the most intense battle I had in the last three years" Ash told the brunette.

"Okay Ash. Anyway, I wish you the best luck, I know you can win this battle I believe in you!" May told the raven haired trainer as she gave him a quick hug and quickly parted from him.

"I will do my best, believe me" Ash told her.

"I believe in you" May told the raven haired trainer as she ran towards where Thomas was currently, to get the best seats to watch her beloved trainer.

"Participants, get ready for the match! This match is Ash Ketchum vs Wally. No substitutions are allowed. This is a 4 vs 4 match; the winner is the first to knock out all of his opponent's Pokemon" Thomas exclaimed.

Meanwhile May could hear some voices from the crowd.

"Ash Ketchum? The Ash Ketchum? The one who won all the Sinnoh Gym with one Pokemon"

'Ash sure got really famous while he travelled in Sinnoh' May thought to herself.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

"Go…

* * *

 **OH NO! We have reached a cliffhanger.**

 **Well this was the first battle of the story. I did promise a battle, but I did not promise it will be Ash's battle. Anyways stay tuned for next chapter.**

 **Also be sure to read and review (especially to review what you think about the length of the chapters and please tell me if you'd like me to shorten / elongate the chapters).**

 **Until next chapter, have a lot of fun,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon**


	7. Chap 7 - Rustboro Action Time

**A new episode has appeared!**

 **Catch it! Use your Masterballs!**

 **So this is the 7** **th** **chapter of the story.**

 **Well I wanted to talk a bit about Wally. I know it might seem odd that I actually used a game-originated character in the anime universe, but just remember that Misty started as an in game character and the same goes for May herself. And as they have done with May, she has a different lore in the Anime and games, and the same goes for Wally from ORAS (even though I liked his personality better as it was presented in Emerald).**

 **Also I know I could have given him Mega Altaria (my favorite mega) but I decided that I am going to save megas for later.**

 **Also seen this kind of thing thrown around in a lot of Pokemon fanfics, and in my opinion this chapter is a really good place to actually start doing it.**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 **"Speech"**

 **"Pokespeech sounds" (Pokespeech meaning)**

 **With that being said, here are the (currently known *totally not introducing a new one next chapter* **Slight hinting towards the Pokemon in this chapter**) Pokemon of Ash and May:**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu  
Staraptor  
Noivern – Boomburst  
Azumarill  
Metagross  
Scrafty**

 **May**

 **Sylveon  
Blaziken  
Tropius  
Altaria  
Skitty  
Beautifly**

 **Disclaimer *never seen that one coming*: The number of Pokemon I actually have the rights of equals the amount of times I have eaten my dog (0).**

 ***Just FYI: English is not my native language, which means that I do make some grammar and spelling mistakes. I just want you to know that I would be happy if you'd be able to write to me (PM me please) about every mistake I make, so I'd be able to fix it.**

 **With that being said, let's start the actual chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Rustboro Action Time

"Go Aerodactyl!" Wally said as he tapped his Pokeball lightly.

"Go Metagross!" Ash said as he threw his Pokeball.

"Meta" the super computer Pokemon said.

"Aerodactyl use Earthquake!" Wally called out.

"Metagross dodge with Rock Polish" Ash quickly responded.

The super computer Pokemon did as his trainer instructed quickly and precisely.

'Wow… His Metagross moves in such sync to him. Ash is already showing off his skills without even doing much… This is going to be a very hard challenge' Wally thought to himself.

"Metagross now use Meteor Mash!" Ash commanded the metallic creature.

"Metagross!" the super computer Pokemon growled.

"Aerodactyl dodge it with Roost" the green haired trainer commanded.

"Metagross target your attack higher than where he is now!" Ash said.

As Aerodactyl used roost, he was interrupted by a powerful Meteor Mash.

"Metagross go for another one!" Ash commanded.

"Aerodactyl dodge it this time with Sky Attack" Wally shouted.

"Aero" the prehistoric Pokemon called out as it began to rise into the sky.

"Metagross quickly stop your attack and dodge his Sky Attack by using Rock Polish" Ash said.

As Ash commanded his last command, the prehistoric Pokemon started to descend back down.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash instead of dodging!" Ash said as Aerodactyl was about five seconds to collision.

Soon enough, the Meteor Mash collided with the Sky Attack, which created a small explosion. No Pokemon standing could be seen for a few seconds.

"Metagross I know you can do it!" Ash shouted.

"Yes you can do it!" May shouted from the crowd.

As the fog started to dissipate, Metagross could be seen standing with some injures on him, but Aerodactyl could not be seen yet.

"Aerodactyl please stand up, I know you are able to…" Wally said as the fossil Pokemon quickly rose up from the fog with severe injures on him.

"Quickly before Metagross can react, use Roost!" Wally commanded his flying Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl!" the prehistoric Pokemon replied as it used its requested move.

"Metagross use Rock Polish to disturb Aerodactyl" Ash said.

But this time Metagross was too slow to stop Aerodactyl from using Roost.

"Metagross use another Meteor Mash, with all of your force, or else Aerodactyl will just keep Roosting until we will run out of power" Ash said.

"Meta – Gross!" Metagross said as it launched the most powerful Meteor Mash attack it could.

"Aerodactyl dodge it and use Earthquake" Wally commanded, without any success.

The prehistoric Pokemon was knocked to the ground without making any movement.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner!" Thomas called out, as he pointed towards Ash.

"Aerodactyl is usually so fast compared to other Pokemons… How did you manage to land all of your attacks like that and dodge its attacks?" Wally asked the raven haired trainer.

"Rock Polish allows Metagross to increase his speed; after he used enough of them it was a piece of cake to dodge any incoming attack" said the raven haired trainer.

"But just so you know, this was a really good match" Ash said while giving a big smile to the young trainer.

"Get ready for the second match" Thomas called out while looking at Ash and Wally.

"Metagross, you did great out there, come back!" Ash said while tapping its Metagross Pokeball.

"You put up a really good fight there Aerodactyl" Wally said while moving Aerodactyl's Pokeball close to his mouth.

"Well are you ready for the next match?" Ash asked Wally.

"Yes I am" Wally said while looking at Ash confidently.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked through a microphone.

"Yes we are" both Ash and Wally answered in unison.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Thomas quickly announced to his microphone.

"Altaria go out!" Wally called excitedly while releasing the cloud dragon from its Pokeball.

"Noivern it is your turn now!" Ash called out while throwing his Pokeball.

"Noiv!" the large eared dragon called out.

"Noivern use Boomburst!" Ash commanded Noivern.

Quickly, the powerful Boomburst scored a hit on the cloud dragon Pokemon.

"Noivern go for another one!" Ash quickly commanded.

"Altaria use Dragon Dance to disturb Noivern!" the green haired trainer called out.

"Altar" Altaria shouted while rushing towards Noivern.

As the cloud dragon was disturbing the large eared dragon Ash thought to himself about what he should do next. 'I wonder if I could shut Altaria down by using Draco Meteor after another Boomburst'. _'It should work'_ a soft voice said in Ash's head while he kept wondering about that. 'Thank you' Ash said in his thoughts.

"Noivern get up quickly to get rid of Altaria and use Boomburst again!" Ash commanded his dragon.

"Noivern Noi" Noivern said as he done according to his trainer's command.

Another powerful sound wave collided its way with Altaria, causing it to now have some severe injuries.

"Noivern finish it with Draco Meteor" Ash quickly shouted as Noivern started to tighten its focus to use the Draco Meteor.

"Just what I was waiting for, now Altaria use Outrage" the green haired trainer commanded.

Quickly the physical dragon attack made contact with Noivern, which made it have some really severe injuries.

"Keep going Altaria" Wally shouted as Altaria kept attacking the large eared dragon. At that point the large dragon was on the ground unconscious.

"No Noivern!" May shouted while looking with an horrified expression on her face towards the field.

"Noivern I know you can do it!" Ash shouted while looking at the poor dragon.

"Noivern is unable to battle! Altaria is the winner!" Thomas quickly announced.

"Noivern you did great, come back!" Ash called out.

"Altaria, you are ready for another round, right?" Wally asked the cloud Pokemon.

"Altaria" Altaria answered positively.

"I have got to say, you are one of the most skilled trainer I have ever fought against. This is the first time ever I have seen Noivern knocked out. But this battle is far from over. Am I right?" Ash asked. As Wally heard Ash's words, it made him feel the best he ever felt as he was a big fan of Ash, who just called him one of the best trainers he ever fought.

"Thank you Ash!" Wally told the raven haired trainer.

"And you are right, this battle is far from over" Wally quickly added.

"Are you both ready for the third round?" Thomas asked the teens.

"Yes I am" Ash answered.

"More ready than ever" Wally said.

"Well then, it is time for the third round!"

"Azumarill go out!" Ash called as he threw the bunny Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Azuma – Azumarill" the bunny Pokemon said while looking at the cloud Pokemon.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Thomas said.

"Azumarill use Belly Drum" Ash commanded his bunny Pokemon.

Quiclky, the bunny Pokemon used his move before Altaria or its trainer could respond.

"Now finish Altaria with Aqua Jet!" Ash called out.

"Azumarill" Azumarill growled as its powerful Aqua Jet collided.

Quickly, Azumarill knocked the cloud dragon out, letting Azumarill having that easy knock out.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Azumarill is the winner!" Thomas announced while looking with a shocked expression on the field.

"I knew you could do it Ash!" May shouted in excitement.

As Ash heard the young brunette shouting from the crowd, he felt the good warmth feeling going into him again, but he decided to fight it as hard as he could, for the sake of the battle.

"Go back Altaria, you had a fantastic battle" Wally said while calling its cloud dragon back.

"I've got to say that that Altaria of yours is trained very well. It is rare to see such a powerful dragon as your Altaria" Ash told the green haired trainer.

"Th-Thank you" Wally said while looking at Ash.

"Are you ready for the fourth round?" Thomas asked.

"Yes we are!" Ash and Wally answered in unison once more.

"Ok then! Call out your Pokemon!" Thomas said.

"Talonflame go out!" Wally called out while throwing a Pokeball with a little flame on it.

"Talon!" the bird Pokemon shouted as it got out of its Pokeball.

"Well then… Ready… Set… GO!" Thomas shouted into his microphone.

"Sorry that I am ending it so fast" Ash told Wally.

"What do you mean by that" Wally asked Ash.

"Azumarill use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded the water Pokemon.

As Azumarill heard its trainer command it quickly rushed to the bird Pokemon and caused a severe hit which knocked out the Pokemon to the ground.

"No Talonflame!" Wally shouted while looking at the fire bird Pokemon.

"What a crazy knock out! Talonflame is unable to battle! Azumarill is the winner!" Thomas announced.

"Your Azumarill is so strong, especially after it used Belly Drum, I don't think my last Pokemon will be able to do anything to it without getting severely injured, so I am going to forfeit!" Wally said while looking at Ash.

"Okay, I get what you are you saying, if I were in your position I would be doing the same thing. Azumarill come back!"

 _'But I didn't get the chance to battle'_ Ash heard a voice in his mind.

'Ok then, let me see what I can do for you' Ash said in his mind.

"Hey Wally?" Ash shouted across the field.

"Yeah Ash?" Wally answered.

"Would you want to have one more round? It would be my last Pokemon vs your one, just for the fun? It is just that she really wants to fight her first real fight" Ash asked

"Okay then" Wally said.

'What Pokemon could it be' May thought to herself.

"Are you ready for this special round?" Thomas asked.

"Yes" Both of the teens answered.

"Weavile go out!" Wally called out.

'Weavile?! That is super-effective with both of his types. Well it is now or never' Ash said in his head.

"Latias go out!" Ash called as the crowd started to shout, cheer and exclaim loudly.

"Is that a Latias?" a shout heard.

"Is it the real thing?" another person asked.

'How did Ash get a Latias' May asked himself.

 _'Thank you for agreeing to the battle, this is my first battle'_ Wally heard in his head.

"Wha! She talked to me" Wally quickly exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is telepathic" Ash told him.

"Shouldn't we get for the battle" Ash quickly added.

"Okay then. I am ready for the battle" Wally said.

"Well… Ready… Set… GOOO!" Thomas shouted.

"Latias use Reflect Type" Ash quickly commanded.

Quickly the winged dragon used Reflect Type to change to Weavile's type.

"Now Latias use Ice Beam" the raven haired trainer commanded his Pokemon.

"Latias!" The dragon flying Pokemon said.

"No Weavile!" Wally shouted as the attack collided with the black Pokemon.

After the fog of the Ice Beam attack collision faded, an injured Weavile appeared.

"I knew you could do it" Wally said.

"Weavile use Low Kick" the green haired trainer commanded.

"Latias dodge it with Surf" Ash said as Latias did his command.

The water attack collided with Weavile, causing a knock out.

"Weavile is unable to fight. Latias is the winner!" Thomas exclaimed loudly.

"Latias you did it! You won your first battle!" Ash called out while petting the white dragoness head.

"Lati" the white dragoness replied.

"That was her first battle?" Wally asked.

"Yes it was" Ash replied.

"She was so strong compared to a Pokemon that battled its first time, she must be well trained then right?" Wally asked the raven haired trainer.

"Yeah, we have been training for a year and a half now" Ash said while looking at the dragoness.

 _'Ash is the best trainer I could ever wish for'_ Wally heard in his mind.

'Well then, he is an incredible trainer and person' Wally said in his head.

 _'Yes he is'_ Wally heard the voice in his mind once more.

After a moment of silence, Ash decided it was time to walk away.

"Well Latias you did very well in your first battle, I could not wish for more. Now come back Latias" Ash said while calling back the red dragoness.

As the battle ended, the crowd was still shocked from the scene of the Latias and Ash Ketchum. Ash quickly ran towards the crowd, to a certain red clothed brunette who was going towards him as fast as she could.

"We'll catch on Wally later; we have to go out before all of the crowd will be bombarding us with questions" Ash said which resulted in May nodding in agreement.

"Staraptor go out!" Ash called as he threw one of his Pokeballs.

"Quickly get on!" Ash told the brunette as he was hopping on the bird Pokemon.

Soon enough, both of the teens were on the bird Pokemon, as the crowd started to surround the two teens.

"Bye Wally, I'll talk to you later!" Ash said as Staraptor began to ascend towards the sky.

"Bye Ash, I am so glad I've got the chance to meet you!" Wally shouted back to the now airborne raven haired teen.

As the teens were soaring through the sky, May finally decided to say what was on her mind.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" May asked the raven haired teen.

"Of course, anything you wish" Ash replied with a smile on his face.

"How did you manage to get a Latias?" May asked the young trainer.

"I guess I should have seen that one coming" Ash told the young brunette and quickly continued.

"Well it was quite a long time ago… Have you ever heard about a place that is called Alto Mare?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Isn't Alto Mare an island near which is located nearby Hoenn?" May asked the young trainer.

"Yes it is… Well according to the legend a Latias and a Latios are the protectors of that island. Me and Misty were there on a summer vacation to take part of the tour of Alto Mare" Ash said as he was interrupted by May.

"Wait you took part in the tour of Alto Mare; did you take first place?" May asked the trainer.

"No, I actually came last. I was about to win the race but then I was suddenly thrown out forward. Anyways that's beside the point. After Misty won first place we were going through the city, which made us discover that the legend about the two Latis is actually real" Ash said.

"But we weren't the only ones to discover that" Ash said after a brief pause.

"What do you mean by that?" May asked the young trainer.

"Well… somehow those Team Rockets bastards have managed to find out about the Latis existence as well, and they tried to capture them and to steal the Soul Dew" Ash said as he was interrupted by the young brunette once more.

"So the Soul Dew is actually real?" May asked the raven haired trainer.

"Yes it is, and they succeeded on stealing it and they captured Latios, and used his life force to try and control the world, destroying Alto Mare by doing so. Me and Latias were able to stop roughly stop them, but it was too late, they drained enough of Latios' life force so he won't survive and the city was going to get demolished, all because the Soul Dew was destroyed. Just then Latios decided to sacrifice himself to save the island. He did so as he turned to a Soul Dew himself, thus saving Alto Mare" Ash said while his eyes were already getting wet.

"A-And a-after a year La-Latias de-decided to join m-me on my jou-journey as she d-did not want t-to st-stay alone in Alto M-Mare" Ash said while sobbing.

Just then, May decided to act out of an instinct, and to wipe the trainer's tears.

"I am sorry I made you to talk about this, it sounds so horrifying" May said, while trying to stop the tears in her eyes from going out.

"Ash you did your best, and I am sure Latios appreciated what you did for him as well" May said while hugging the young trainer.

"Th-Thank you May, it really means a lot to me" Ash said while he felt the warmth feeling getting to him once more. But he was too sad at the moment to consider it in his mind; but it did take his sadness away from him, slowly but surely.

Ash's tears were slowly drifting away, and his attitude began to shift to a more positive attitude.

"So th-this is how I got Latias" Ash said still while slightly sobbing.

"I see, I must say I never thought you had such a traumatic action regarding a legendary Pokemon. I am really sorry for bringing it up" May said.

"Also it makes me hate on Team Rocket even more, how could they dare do such an evil thing to such a poor Pokemon" May added. Quickly she realized her position and let go of her hug. She could have sworn she saw a frown on Ash's face as she pulled her hands back, but she shrugged it off to her imagination.

"Yeah, when I'll finally be able to catch them, I'll make sure they will pay for all of what they have done" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"Ok then so that's set and go" the brunette said while looking at Ash.

"So Ash, where are we heading to?" the brunette asked the young trainer.

"We are heading to the Pokemon Center" Ash told the brunette while looking at his bird like Pokemon.

"Well then, I guess I can enjoy the ride now" May told the young trainer.

"Yes we can" Ash said as he unconsciously started to hold May's head, which made her blush a little.

Soon enough, the bird Pokemon made its way to the Pokemon Center, and then they were walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"Staraptor come back!" Ash said while tapping one of his Pokeballs.

"Where would you want to eat Ash?" May asked the young trainer.

"I am fine with eating at the Pokemon Center, I just don't want to have any of the people from the battleground identifying me and start bombarding me with questions" Ash said while receiving a nod of agreement from the brunette.

"Well then, Pokemon Center it is" Ash said while looking for the restaurant direction through the Pokemon Center's map.

"It looks like the restaurant is on the corridor to the right" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

The two began walking towards the restaurant. They ate there for about an hour and then decided to spend the rest of the day in their room, playing with their Pokemon.

After a few more hours of playing in their room, the moon was already in the sky.

"Hey May, I am really tired, I think we should go to sleep now" Ash said while looking at the brunette with sleepy eyes.

"Okay, let me change clothes first" May said as she made her way to their little bathroom. While May was changing her clothes in the bathroom, Ash changed his clothes in the other room. After a few minutes, May made her way back to the room, and to her surprise, Ash wasn't asleep yet.

"I see you managed to stay awake this time" May said while letting a short giggle out.

"Yeah I did, anyways it is time to sleep" Ash said.

'This is going to be very awkward, to try and get to sleep while we are both awake in the same bed; let's just hope we won't end up in as awkward position as the one we ended up in today' May thought to herself.

Quickly, both of the teens made their way to the bed, both quite embarrassed by the situation, as it was the first time they were sleeping in the same room, let alone sleeping in the same bed, as they both were awake.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, May fell asleep, which was easily noticeable by the soft snores she was making.

'Her snores are so cute' Ash thought to himself as he quickly realized what he was thinking about.

'Something is really wrong with me, tomorrow's evening I am going to call Brock to try and understand what happened to me' Ash thought to himself.

As he was thinking those thoughts, May started cuddling with him in her sleep, which made Ash have a slight blush on his face. As he didn't want to wake the brunette up, he decided to just try and sleep like that; a small part of him also did that so he would be able to enjoy the closeness of May, but Ash wasn't really aware to that part because of his denseness and tiredness.

Quickly the young trainer fell asleep as well. After a few moments, the little rodent let a small giggle out as it looked at the two teens cuddled with each other.

'They sure look cute together' Pikachu thought to himself before falling to sleep on the floor near the pink Pokemon.

* * *

 **Well that is it for today's chapter.**

 **Yeah the chapter is over, but at least you've got some fluff at the end.**

 **Also I just wanted to let you know that Pokemon Heroes was my favorite Pokemon movie, so that's one of the main reasons why I decided that Latias should join Ash, but there are more reasons for that that will become clearer in the future.**

 **Be sure to read and review as it really helps me to improve the fanfic.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has already reviewed this fanfic.**

 **Also I am sorry for the amount of time it took me to write this chapter, it's just that the battle section took me quite a long time to write compared the whole chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, have a good day,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon.**


	8. Chap 8 - The Way to Verdanturf Town

**New Chapter! YAY!**

 **Anyways, I want to talk about to specific things:**

 **First of all, thank you for the 1000 views. To celebrate this I am going to work some extra hours on the next three days to actually upload one chapter a day for you.**

 **Second thing that I actually wanted to talk about was Ash's Latias. I know it seems that it would make him too strong this early in the story, but that's one of the reason I actually chose to make the last chapter's battle to be her first battle – so there would be a reason for why she is not that strong. Just wanted also to say that I am a fan of Alto Shipping, but you shall not worry as this story is an Advanceshipping one, which happens to be the shipping I like the most.**

 **With that being said this is the Formatting list:**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 **"Speech"**

 **"Pokespeech sounds" (Pokespeech meaning)**

 **With that being said, here are the currently known Pokemon of Ash and May and their moves:**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu  
Staraptor  
Noivern – Boomburst – Draco Meteor  
Azumarill – Belly Drum – Aqua Jet  
Metagross – Rock Polish – Meteor Mash  
Scrafty  
Latias – Reflect Type – Ice Beam - Surf**

 **May**

 **Sylveon  
Blaziken  
Tropius  
Altaria  
Skitty  
Beautifly**

 **Disclaimer *what could that be*: I do not own any rights to Pokemon related stuff.**

 **Just FYI: English is not my native language, which means that I do make some grammar and spelling mistakes. I just want you to know that I would be happy if you'd be able to write to me (PM me please) about every mistake I make, so I'd be able to fix it.**

 **Whoo, that was a long AN, now let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Way to Verdanturf Town

It was midnight as May waked up from her sleep. At first she was quite surprised, but after a moment of silence she could hear the sound of sobbing coming from the other side of the room. She looked to her side to discover that Ash wasn't there. 'That can't be Ash' May thought to herself as the sobbing sound continued. She quickly began walking towards the room's door as she finally was able to spot the source of the sound: the bathroom.

She began to open the bathroom's door as she was greeted by the sight of a red eyed Ash sitting on the floor. It was very apparent that he was crying just a moment ago, but May was too shocked from the sight to actually go in and say anything. As she was watching for another moment as Ash began crying once more; at that point she could not stand it anymore, so she decided to step into the room.

"Ash is everything okay?" May asked while looking at the young trainer.

"M-May" Ash said while trying to hide his face.

"Y-Yes May ev-everything is alright" Ash said while still sobbing.

"It does not look like it Ash" May said as walked to the young trainer.

"Everyth-th-thing is o-okay May, y-you don't ne-ne-need to worry ab-b-bout me" Ash said in a fake happy tone. May easily spotted the fake tone and decided she would try to help him.

"Ash, I can clearly see that something is wrong, please tell me so I'll be able to help you" May said while sitting near the young trainer.

"W-Well, it is because Team Rocket. Th-they captured M-Max a-and my m-mom and Profes-s-sor Oak, they may even k-k-kill them and it's a-all because of m-me" Ash said while holding his tears in his eyes.

"It is not your fault Ash" May said while putting her hand on Ash's back, which caused to him to finally turn his face towards her.

"Y-yes it i…" Ash tried to say as he was interrupted by the young brunette.

"Stop saying that, it is not true! You did your best to fight Team Rocket at any opportunity you had, you tried to defend your friends and Pokemon. And that really means a lot, at least to me" May said while putting her second hand on the young trainer's shoulder.

"Th-thank you May, that ac-c-ctually m-makes me f-feel better. You are a really g-g-good f-friend" Ash said while giving May a hug.

As the brunette teen was receiving the hug, a furious blush made its way to her face, but she was too overwhelmed with feelings to actually care. Little did she know, but Ash was in the same situation as her.

The hug lasted for a few more minutes until Ash finally broke the hug.

"I think we should get back to sleep" Ash said while looking towards the bathroom's door.

"Yeah we should" May said while looking at the clock in the bathroom.

The two teens made their way back to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was rising in the sky as the two teens were sleeping in the Pokemon Center. As the alarm clock reached 10, it began to ring. Both of the teens waked up almost instantaneously.

"It looks like it is time to wake up" May muttered to herself as she was waking up.

"Yes it does" Ash said while giggling, which made May blush a bit.

"Oh hey Ash, I see that you are awake as well" May told the young trainer.

"Yes I am" Ash replied.

"What are you planning on doing today" May asked trying to ignore what happened that night.

"I was actually planning to go to Verdanturf town" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"Does that mean we need to walk all the day long again?" May asked. As the brunette finished her question, she quickly began sneezing a few times.

"Yeah it does, I just hope you are feeling better now because I am not sure my back is read for another piggy back ride" Ash said jokingly.

"Yeah I do feel a bit better" May replied.

"Well then, let's go out in 15 minutes, that's enough time for you to repack your belongings?" Ash asked while looking at the brunette.

"Yes it is" May replied with a confused look on her face.

"What are you going to do in those 15 minutes?" May asked.

"I am going to go to the first floor and finally depart from the Pokemon Center" Ash said while walking towards the door.

"Okay then, have fun" May said sacrasticly.

"I sure will" the young trainer replied in the same tone.

After 15 minutes, the brunette was finally ready to go out and walk to Verdanturf, but Ash wasn't back yet. 'What takes him so much time?' May thought to herself.

"Hey May, I am sorry I made you wait to me like that" Ash said.

"It is fine, don't worry about it" May said.

"Well then, are you ready to go to Verdanturf?" Ash asked while looking into May's eyes.

"Yes I am!" the brunette exclaimed passionately.

Soon enough, the two made their way out of the Pokemon Center and began walking towards Verdanturf Town. After about an hour of walking they reached a sign.

 _15 Poke Miles to Rusturf tunnel_

"15 Poke Miles?!" the young brunette asked loudly.

"Don't worry May, we are strong enough to do it without a doubt, we just have to keep going" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"Fine, let's keep on walking" May muttered to herself as they continued walking.

They kept on walking for about three hours when they finally began observing what looked like the Rustorf tunnel.

"Hey isn't that a cave over there" May said while pointing at a bunch of boulders.

"Like the other 7 _caves_ we saw this hour" Ash said grumpily.

"No I actually think it is a cave this time" May said as they kept walking towards the direction of the stones.

After 10 more minutes of walking the two teens were standing near the entrance of the Rusturf tunnel. As they began to walk into the tunnel, they saw a sign hanging on the wall of the tunnel.

 _Rusturf tunnel_

 _Length: 10 Poke Miles._

 _Height: 3 meters._

 _Please do not take part in a Pokemon battle in the tunnel as it risks the safety of the passengers and can cause the tunnel to collapse._

"10 Poke Miles" May shouted angrily.

"That's quite a lot, I am really tired as well, let's take a break here and eat something" Ash said which in return gave him a nod of agreement from the tired brunette.

The two got of the tunnel as Ash started to set up a cooking stand.

"I am going to cook some soup, in the me…" Ash said but was interrupted by the brunette.

"What?! When did you learn how to cook?" May asked in a surprised tone.

"Brock taught me before he went back to the Pewter Gym, so I won't starve on my own" Ash said jokingly.

"Anyways until it would be ready, can you gather some Pecha berries?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Why would you want Pecha berries?" May asked.

"They work quite well with the soup I am about to make, and they are quite common" Ash said.

"Well then, I am going to search for some Pecha berries" May said in a fake happy tone. Ash wasn't able to sense the negative attitude of the brunette towards the objective, so he continued as normal.

"So what you say about meeting up here in half an hour" Ash asked the brunette.

"Fine, whatever" May muttered to herself.

Soon the young brunette began wondering through the forest around the tunnel, trying to find some berries. 'Why do I need to do all of this' May thought to herself angrily.

Soon enough, her hands were full of Pecha berries and it was time for her and Ash to meet back. She walked her way back and after a few wrong turns, she finally managed to get on the right way and to get back to near the entrance of the tunnel.

"Whoa May, where were you, I really started to get worried about you" Ash said.

"I was just searching for some berries" May said.

"Yeah, but we decided we should meet up in half an hour, and it has been three hours since you left. I thought something had happened to you" Ash said with a worried look.

"Three hours?! Are you serious?" May asked as she did not believe that three hours have passed.

"Yes, I am completely serious, I almost called Officer Jenny to look out for you" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"I am really sorry, I thought not even half an hour passed, I guess I just got carried away with finding berries" May said nervously.

"It's fine, just don't do it again, alright?" Ash asked the brunette.

"I won't" May replied.

"Well now the soup is cold, so I am going to warm it up a bit and then we are going to eat" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"Okay then, what should I do with the Pecha berries?" May asked the raven haired trainer while struggling to hold the berries.

"Just place them on the table" Ash said as he pointed towards a bunch of tables that were placed near the tunnel's entrance.

"Okay" May said as she was holding the berries and walking towards the table Ash pointed at.

She quickly placed all the berries on the table and let out a sigh of relief.

'That was heavy' she thought to herself.

She quickly began smelling a tasty smell which made her start drooling. It came from the direction of Ash, and it was similar to the smell of Brock's food. Then she saw holding a large bowl heading slowly towards the table.

"Here's the soup, but don't start eating yet, it is really hot" Ash warned the brunette.

May was drooling all over the table as she was taking in the scent of the soup. She wanted to eat it too much but she was afraid her tongue will get a scorch and decided she would wait.

After a minute, Ash came back with a pair spoons.

"I thought eating it with our hands wouldn't be so effective, so I decided to bring those" Ash said jokingly as he handed May one of the spoons.

As Ash sat down near the brunette, they finally began eating the soup. As May took a spoon full of soup and inserted it to her mouth, she was overwhelmed by the taste of the soup.

"Mmmm… It tastes so good, why didn't you cook us some food in the last days? This is so better than anything else we ate for the last days" May said while chewing.

"I just learned from the best, there is no need to praise me or something" Ash said while have a slight blush on his face.

'Is he blushing? Is the densest person alive, Ash Ketchum blushing? I must be imagining things' May thought to herself.

"But it is sooo good; it's even better than Brock's food" May said, causing Ash to have a bigger blush on his face.

'He is really blushing… So it might mean that I actually have a chance with him' May thought to herself while doing some victory gestures.

"Hey May, what are you doing?" a confused Ash asked. Now it was May's turn to blush.

"N-nothing, why do you ask?" May asked Ash.

"Well… You started to dance shake your hands intensely in the middle of the meal" Ash said while giving May a confused look.

"Oh… Sorry, I don't know what got into me" May said.

"So… How's Brock?" May said trying to change subject.

"Currently he is at Pewter City, taking care of the Pewter Gym" Ash said.

"And did he manage to find a girl yet?" May asked out of interest.

"No, but as he told me last time _I won't stop searching until I'll find the love of my life"_ Ash said.

"That is quite a serious statement for a guy that tries to get out to a date with every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny he is able to find" May said jokingly.

"I've got to say the truth, I don't get why he's like that with girls; love is such a weird thing" Ash said.

"Yeah I know right" May said as she let a fake laugh out, hoping ash won't notice. To the brunette's luck, Ash was busy eating from the soup and did not manage to notice it.

"This tastes so good" May said again.

"You said that without even trying it with the Pecha berries" Ash said.

"So what you want me to do then?" May asked.

Soon enough, Ash took a small bowl and began crushing one of the Pecha berries in it. After a minute the berry was completely crushed to dust.

"Here try adding it to the soup, it makes it taste much better" Ash said while handing her the powdered berry.

May hesitantly poured the powder into the soup, and after all of the powder was poured into the soup she began to mix it with her spoon. After a minute of mixing she took her spoon out and shoved it into her mouth.

"Mmmm!" the young brunette exclaimed loudly.

"I told you it would be much better" Ash told the brunette.

"But you didn't tell me it would be that better" May said, while trying to enjoy every chew of the soup.

"If I had known that you would enjoy the soup that much, I would have made it every day" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"Can you make it for me from now on?" May said while using her _puppy eyes_ to her advantage. Ash thought about it for a bit, and even though he did not like the idea, May's _puppy eyes_ caused him to surrender.

"Fine, I'll cook it every day" Ash said in defeat.

"Thank you – thank you – thank you!" the brunette exclaimed loudly.

After a moment of silence Ash finally spoke.

"Hey May, since you disappeared for such a long time, I think we won't make it in time to Verdanturf town. I am afraid the Pokemon Center will be closed until we get there. So I think we should sleep out here" Ash said.

"I guess you are right…" May said.

After a moment of silence, May decided to speak.

"I am going to pack my bags and to change clothes, I suggest you to do the same" May said as she disappeared with her bags into the woods. The moon was already in the sky as Ash was unpacking and changing clothes; he finished doing so quite quickly.

'What should I do now?" Ash thought to himself.

'I know! I need to talk with Brock about that strange feeling' Ash thought.

The young trainer quickly dialed Brock's number using his Pokedex waiting for the Gym leader to answer.

"Hey Brock!" Ash said as heard the annoying beep sounds stop.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see. How are you?" Brock said through the Pokedex.

"I am fine. I am actually at Hoenn right now. How are you?" Ash asked the Gym leader.

"Wait you are in Hoenn? Is May with you as well?" Brock asked.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?" Ash asked.

"I actually talked with her yesterday, and she did not tell me you were there" Brock said.

"Strange" said Ash.

"Anyways Brock, I wanted to talk with you about something" Ash quickly added.

"What is it Ash? You can talk with me on everything" Brock said.

"It's regarding May" Ash said.

"Well what is it?" Brock asked once more.

"I don't know, every time I am near her, or that we have physical contact, I feel very strange, like I am being surrounded with warmth and happiness" Ash said.

'Oh my! It sounds like he has a crush on May' Brock thought to himself.

"And I am just wondering if you can help me figure out why I feel like that" Ash added.

'Oh no… Should I tell him the truth? Eh… I think I will try to direct him to the right place, but if I am going to tell him the truth he would probably deny it' the Gym leader thought to himself.

"Well, what do you mean by physical contact?" Brock asked the young trainer.

"I don't know, like hugging and holding hands" Ash said.

"Wait you held her hand and hugged her?" Brock said trying to direct the teen to the right thoughts.

"No, actually she was holding my hand and she was hugging me most of the time" Ash replied nervously.

'Well it seems like this crush situation might be mutual' Brock thought to himself.

"Ok, but is there anyone else you hug and hold hands with?" Brock asked Ash.

"My mother" Ash said, trying to hold the tears as he thought about Team Rocket.

"And well, what emotions do you feel towards your mom?" Brock asked Ash.

"Well… I guess love…" Ash said as he was interrupted in the middle of the sentence.

"Is there anyone else you hold hands with" Brock tried to keep the conversation on.

"Actually n…" Ash said as he realized something in his mind.

'Wait a second… my mom is the only other person I hug and hold hands with… Does that mean that I love May' Ash thought to himself.

"Hey Brock, I just thought about something, is there a chance I love May?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean by love?" Brock asked.

"Maybe… Maybe like you love Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, which made Brock blush a bit.

'Wow, if he loves May as I love Nurse Joy, then he might be able to overcome his denseness' Brock thought to himself.

"I have no idea, you are the only one who should know what you actually feel about May, I just can guide, but I can't tell you what you feel" Brock told the trainer.

"Well then, thank you for your help Brock; it really helped me to understand my feelings better" Ash told the Gym leader.

"You are welcome Ash, everything for an old friend" Brock replied.

"Well, I got to go before May comes back, bye Brock" Ash said.

"Bye Ash" the Gym leader replied as Ash ended the call.

Ash was now sitting in silence, watching the sky and thinking about what his friend told him. As he was deep in thoughts, something interrupted his stream of thoughts.

"I am back Ash" May said.

"May, what took you so much time?" Ash asked.

"W-Well, I could not manage to find my sleeping bag" May told the young trainer.

"Listen May, you are sick and much more tired than me, I think you should take my sleeping bag and I would sleep on the floor" Ash told the brunette.

"No! You are always so selfless, I lost my bag and there is no reason that you would need to sleep on the floor because I did something wrong" May said while looking at the floor.

"Look May, I don't care whose fault it is, I just want you to be alright okay? I just can't take it if you'd get hurt because I slept in the sleeping bag!" Ash told the brunette.

'That's so sweet. Sometimes Ash can actually be not as dense as a brick wall' May thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the sleeping bag" May said in defeat.

Soon enough, the two were lying on the floor.

"Goodnight Ash" May told the raven haired trainer.

"G-G-Goodnight May" Ash replied.

As May was cuddling in Ash's sleeping bag, she could notice him shaking from the cold. After watching that scene for about a minute, May couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ash, I have a weird request from you" May said.

"What is it May?" Ash asked the brunette.

"I demand you'll sleep in the sleeping bag as well. I just can't stand it if something would happen to you because I forgot my sleeping bag; it already looks like you have caught a cold" May said with a worried expression.

As May said that, she quickly realized what it actually meant, which made the most furious blush she ever had in her life come to her face. Likewise, Ash had a huge blush on his face, mostly because he just figured out that he may love May and now she actually tells him to sleep in the same sleeping bag as her. He did not know why, but it made him feel very embarrassed.

"A-are you s-sure it's fine?" Ash asked while still shaking from the cold.

"Yes, now come in before you'll actually catch a cold" May told the young trainer.

"But what if I'll catch your disease you have?" Ash asked.

"It looks like you'll be sick in any case, at least you'll stay warm through the night in the second option" May said jokingly.

"Okay" Ash said in defeat.

Ash took his alarm clock and set it up for the next morning. After he was done with the alarm clock, he squeezed into the sleeping bag which already contained the brunette girl.

Both of them were blushing for a few minutes, but soon enough they were both asleep.

"Sylvy Sylv Sylve" (Aren't they cute together?) Sylveon asked.

"Pika Pik Pikachu Pi Pika" (I think they will be as good of a couple as we are) Pikachu said as he planted a kiss on Sylveon's lips.

Soon enough, the two Pokemon were asleep as well; they were hugged with each other to save their body temperature as high as possible.

As the two teens were asleep, they unknowingly hugged each other, which brought an unconscious smile to Ash's face.

* * *

 **Whoohoo! We have reached the end of the chapter.**

 **This chapter had a lot of fluff, I hope you enjoyed it (And I hope you liked the little fluff and the hints in previous chapters for Pikachu x Sylveon)**

 **Anyways, please read and review, it really means a lot to me; and thank you for everyone that already reviewed the story.**

 **Until next chapter, have some good time,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon.**


	9. Chap 9 - Welcome to Verdanturf Town

**Woohoo! Another chapter!**

 **Also I am going to inform you that because of some school projects I have to do, I may not be uploading any chapter for the next 2 – 3 days, so I am really sorry for that.**

 **EDIT: I am already past my school project, sorry for my delay regarding that, I really wanted to upload this chapter before I need to work on the project. Anyways sorry for the delay and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well I am really happy for all the reviews I have already received, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Story Information:**

 **The story's formatting list:**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **'Telepathy'**_

 **"Speech"**

 **"Pokespeech sounds" (Pokespeech meaning)**

 **With that being said, here are the currently known Pokemon of Ash and May and their moves:**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu  
Staraptor  
Noivern – Boomburst – Draco Meteor  
Azumarill – Belly Drum – Aqua Jet  
Metagross – Rock Polish – Meteor Mash  
Scrafty  
Latias – Reflect Type – Ice Beam - Surf**

 **May**

 **Sylveon  
Blaziken  
Tropius  
Altaria  
Skitty  
Beautifly**

 **Disclaimer *what could that be*: I do not own any rights to Pokemon related stuff.**

 **Just FYI: English is not my native language, which means that I do make some grammar and spelling mistakes. I just want you to know that I would be happy if you'd be able to write to me (PM me please) about every mistake I make, so I'd be able to fix it.**

 **This AN is over; time for the actual chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Welcome to Verdanturf Town

The sun was rising in the sky of Hoenn, as an alarm clock sound was heard near the entrance of the Rusturf tunnel.

"Good morning May" Ash said while unconsciously petting her hair.

An half asleep May was lying down in the sleeping bag as she realized what the young trainer was doing, which made a furious blush to her face. 'It feels so good' the half asleep brunette thought to herself while Ash kept petting her hair unconsciously.

"May, it's time to wake up" Ash tried again.

'Maybe if I won't respond, he will keep doing it' May thought to herself; but as she thought that, Ash quickly realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand back.

Ash's behavior made the brunette let her thoughts out as from an instinct.

"Why did you stop?" May asked loudly and grumpily; quickly she realized what she just said and covered her mouth. A big red blush appeared on the brunette's and on Ash's face as the question was asked.

"May, I see you are awake" Ash said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am" the brunette agreed, trying to change the subject as well.

"So… 10 more Poke Miles until we will finally be at Verdanturf. This walking is so stupid, I am so tired of this" May muttered to herself. Ash didn't seem to notice May's muttering, as he was deep in his thoughts.

'But what does it mean that I love her? That I should go on dates with her? Does that mean that I should kiss her? What all of that really means?' Ash thought to himself.

'And why was she angry when I stopped to pet her head, it's not like I even meant to do it in the first place… It is just that my feelings are taking control of me' Ash thought to himself.

"Hey Ash" May told the young trainer.

"Yeah May?" Ash replied.

"You look like something is bothering you, is everything okay?" a worried May asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, I may have just caught a cold or something, don't worry about me" Ash replied, trying to change the subject.

"You caught cold? I knew I shouldn't agree for that; I am really sorry for last night, I didn't want you to get sick, I should have slept on the floor and then you'd be fine" May said.

"It's okay May, let's just start walking, we still have a long day" Ash said while looking at the brunette.

"Fine, let's start walking" May replied and quickly the two began walking.

After about four hours of walking through the tunnel, a bit of light was finally visible from the end of the tunnel.

"Ash! I think we are near the end, I can see some light!" May said excitedly.

"Yeah I see it too, I hope this is actually the end" Ash replied.

After a moment of walking, the light was even more apparent.

"It is actually the end, I can see a tree! My legs hurt so badly, if there was even one more Poke Mile they would have broken" May said jokingly.

"Yeah, I am all up for a break when we go out" Ash said.

"Can you cook your soup again?" May asked while using her _puppy eyes._

To the brunette's misfortune, it was too dark in the tunnel for the raven haired trainer to see her face.

"Maybe, I have to think about it" Ash replied.

After another moment of walking, they were finally out of the tunnel.

"Finally, fresh air; if we were to stay there one more moment I would have suffocated back there" May said.

"Hey Ash, there are table over here, why won't you cook us now some of your soup while I keep an eye on Pikachu and Sylveon near the table?" the brunette asked while using her _puppy eyes_ one again.

This time, Ash was able to see her face and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll cook some soup for us, but you'll need to _actually_ keep an eye for Pikachu and Sylveon, okay May?" the young trainer asked.

"Okay; and thank you Ash" she said while giving him a short hug, which made him blush a bit.

'Why did I hug him right now? I should try to control my feelings better else I am not going to have a chance with him' May thought to herself.

'It felt kind of good… When I think about it isn't love a mutual feeling… So does May feel that _love_ towards me as well' Ash wondered to himself.

After a few minutes of deep thoughts of both teens, Ash finally finished cooking the soup. He took two medium sized bowls, and divided the soup between them equally. Then he took both of the bowls and placed one near May and one on the other side of the table. Afterwards he sat near the second bowl and handed the young brunette spoon while holding another spoon in his other hand.

"You can start eating now" Ash said as he handed the brunette the spoon.

Quickly, the brunette took her spoon to her bowl, took as much of the soup as she could and shoved it into her mouth.

"It tastes so good" the brunette said with a mouth full of soup.

"Hey Ash, do we happen to have some reserve Pecha berries from yesterday?" The brunette asked in hope there is.

"Yeah we actually do have some" Ash said which made the brunette smile even more.

"Can you please – please – please crush it and add it to my bowl?" the brunette asked using her _puppy eyes_ again.

"Okay" Ash said in defeat.

'I guess since I _love_ her or whatever I should not try disagree with her… When I come to think about it, at some point I am going to check if she _loves_ me as well, I hope she does, because else I have no idea what I have to do with love, especially if it is one sided' Ash thought to himself.

After the bowl was half empty, they could hear one of the bushes shaking, suddenly they seen a green haired trainer falling from the bush.

"Wally?!" Ash and May said unison.

"H-Hey" Wally said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked the green haired trainer.

"W-W-Well I-I w-was" he tried to say as May interrupted him.

"You stalked us didn't you?" May asked in anger.

"Uh… You could say it like that" Wally said nervously.

"Since when were you stalking us?" May asked in even more anger.

"Since… Since I knew you were staying at the Pokemon Center" Wally said.

"What!? Why did you do that?!" May asked, now fumingly.

"I-I" he tried to say as May glared at him.

"I am just a fan of you two, and I really wanted to get around with you; that's why I did that" Wally said in a scared tone.

"Hey Wally, you know you could've asked us, and we would have probably agreed, right May?" Ash said while trying to calm down both of the parties, even though he was a little bit scared from May as well.

"Yeah, we would, why wouldn't we?" May said, trying to control herself.

"S-So can I join you on your journey?" Wally asked.

"Well we need to think about it, because now I am not sure we can truly trust you after you just did" Ash said, now realizing what it actually meant that Wally stalked them.

'He saw me and May in the same sleeping bag… That is really embarrassing' Ash thought to himself.

'Wait does that mean that he saw me cuddling Ash through last night' May thought to herself, scared of the consequences.

"Okay you can join us, but I need to have a talk with you" May said as she glared at the green haired boy.

"Thank you – thank you – thank you so much! I adore you two" Wally shouted excitedly.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me as well?" Ash whispered to the brunette's ear.

"Because I knew you'd agree Ash, it is you, you are never going to turn down some company, especially for someone as Wally" May said while nudging the trainer.

After thinking for a bit, Ash finally decided he would agree.

"I guess you are right, because I just decided I would let him on anyway" Ash whispered to the brunette's ear once more.

After a moment, May took Wally to a talk.

"So Wally, you said you were stalking us since two days ago, right?" May asked the green haired trainer.

"Yeah, I did" Wally replied.

"Were you stalking us through the last night?" May asked the trainer.

"Uh… Yeah I did" Wally replied, which gave May a terrified expression.

"And did you see…" May said, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Yes I saw you cuddling with Ash; you know, since I first met you two it was very obvious that you are interested in something more than friendship with him. I could see it in the way you rooted for him in the battle we had two days ago" Wally said, which made May's expression even more terrified. As Wally saw her expression, he decided to try and calm her down.

"But don't worry, I am not going to talk about it with anyone" Wally said, which made the brunette let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. It is just so hard to be with as dense of a person as Ash, all what he is thinking about is Pokemon and travelling and nothing else. Sometimes I just wish he would not be that dense" May said.

Quickly she realized she said the second part out loud, but she was sure enough that Wally would understand Ash's denseness sooner or later if he's going to join them on their journey.

"Also Wally, I am going to inform you about something" May said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Well it's regarding the crime organization Team Rocket" May said.

"Don't they operate only in Kanto and Johto?" the green haired trainer asked.

"That's what we thought, but it turns out they operate in here as well. Anyways I am just going to tell you we are trying to find them and beat them and that in 17 days, your and our way is going to split, so enjoy these 17 days as much as you can" May said.

"Why?" a dumbfounded Wally asked.

"Well, let's just say it is related to Team Rocket; I am not going to tell anything about it, as it is Ash's choice to whether tell you or not" the brunette said.

"Okay then, I'll do my best to enjoy those 17 days" Wally said sadly.

"You don't have to be sad about it, I swear we will keep on contact" May said trying to cheer up the green haired trainer.

"Thanks May, that means quite a lot to me" Wally said as the two walked back towards the raven haired trainer.

"So what did you two talk about?" Ash asked while looking at May.

"Eh… NOTHING!" May answered nervously as she looked towards the green haired trainer, hoping he would help her out.

"Anyways Ash, where are you heading to now?" Wally asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were just heading towards the Verdanturf Pokemon Center" Ash said as he took both of the empty soup bowls back to his bag.

"Oh, so that means that we are going to sleep there?" Wally asked.

"Yes it does" Ash said, while have a short thought about what happened yesterday, but he quickly shrugged it off as he did not have time for that at that moment.

After about a quarter of an hour of walking, the three of them finally reached the Verdanturf Pokemon Center.

"Hey Nurse Joy" Ash said while looking at the familiar nurse.

"Hey there, would you like to heal you Pokemon" the nurse asked politely as she looked at the yellow rodent.

"No, we would actually like to stay the night" Ash said.

"How many rooms would you like to order?" the nurse asked calmly.

Ash looked at May, which looked back at him; likewise Wally was looking at the nurse which was looking at him back.

'Should we go for two or three rooms' Ash thought to himself while thinking about the awkward situation they were in at the last Pokemon Center.

'If I ask for two rooms I will be able to share my room with Ash once again' May thought to herself as a smile formed on her face.

"I think we will take th" Ash said, but May quickly realized what he was about to say and interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"Two rooms!" May said as she put her hand on Ash's mouth which made Wally to giggle a bit, as he realized what the brunette was thinking about.

"Well, that would be 20 Pokedollars" the nurse said with a confused look on her face.

Quickly the brunette got some bills from her pocket and handed the bills to the confused nurse. The nurse took the bills and gave May a pair of keys back.

"Thank you, enjoy your stay" the nurse said nervously as she looked at the brunette's hand which was blocking the raven haired trainer's mouth.

May quickly grabbed Ash by the hand with her free hand and gestured to Wally to come using her head.

"What was that for?!" Ash asked angrily while looking straight into the brunette's eyes.

"Well… in the last few days you did so much for me and I did not have the chance to do anything back for you, so I decided I am going to pay for the rooms, as you wouldn't let me to do it unless I'll enforce it on you" May lied trying to be keep it as believable as she could.

"But you could at least wait until I'll finish ordering the rooms, I actually planned on ordering three rooms" Ash said angrily as Wally tried to hold her laugh.

"Oh… I am so sorry Ash" May said while glaring at Wally which was about a second from bursting into laughter.

As Wally saw the glare from the brunette, he forced himself to hold the laugh, as he did not want to see the brunette's reaction.

"Well now we are going to have to find some way of splitting the rooms evenly" Ash said angrily while glaring at May, which made her turn her head around.

"Fine if this is the thank you I get for actually caring about you" May said while still looking away.

Ash did not make a comment at the brunette's statement, and just continued glaring into her direction. Wally felt very uncomfortable with the situation, so he decided to try and help out the teens.

"Well let's see our rooms, maybe it won't be that bad" Wally suggested, as he hoped it would calm Ash down.

Both the brunette and the raven haired trainer gave a nod of agreement to Wally as they quickly began to walk towards the elevator's hall.

"So what room numbers did we get" Wally asked as he was looking at the keys in the brunette's hand. May took the keys in her other hand and quickly inspected them.

"We have room 231 and room 233, which means they are both on the second floor" May said while looking at the green haired trainer.

The three continued walking until they reached the elevator, they quickly got into the elevator and went up.

"It makes me feel bad" Wally said as the elevator began going up.

"What are you talking about?" May asked the green haired trainer.

"This elevator makes me feel like I am about to vomit" he said while holding his hand close to his mouth.

"May quickly give me one of the keys" Wally said as he extended his hand towards the brunette.

"Here, take those ones" May said as she gave him the keys. Quickly Wally began franticly running towards their rooms which made both Ash and May laugh.

As they both began laughing, Ash looked straight at May, which caused her to go to silence. As he saw the brunette's reaction, he went into silence as well.

"Uhm… May?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Ash" she asked while quickly turning her head the other way around.

"I am really sorry for what happened before; I didn't mean to come off so rude. I just was a bit depressed about what happened with the rooms. It's not like you could have known how many rooms I actually wanted to order, you just wanted to thank me" Ash said, which made May feel a bit guilty for what she did before, as she knew exactly how many rooms he actually intended on ordering.

"Well I am sorry for my behavior as well, I should have been more polite with my way of actually thanking you; Because of what I did, I only think it would be fair if I'd have to share my room with someone" May said while trying to get her plan to work.

"No May; you paid for the rooms, there is no reason you would have share your room" Ash replied confidently.

"I am not going to change my mind, I should be the one to share her room" May said while smiling, knowing her plan is working.

"Well, if both of us keep our stand on sharing our room, we could both actually be in the same room" Ash said nervously while looking at the floor.

"I guess you are right" May said; she almost squealed for hearing Ash's response, but she knew it would ruin her plan if she'd actually do it.

"Hey, are you coming in or what?" Wally shouted from the end of the corridor.

"Yes we are" the brunette and the raven haired trainer answered in unison from the other side of the corridor.

As the two came towards the rooms, Wally inspected the room.

"Hey, this room has only one small bed" Wally said while pointing at the room which he just entered a moment ago.

"Okay then Wally, you can have this room to yourself" Ash said with a smile.

"And me and May are going to sleep together in the other room" a still smiling Ash said while looking at the brunette coordinator. May started to blush furiously as Ash said that.

'That guy is so dense' May thought to herself as she tried to cover her face from the almost bursting into laughter green haired teen.

"Well then, I am going to leave you two alone" Wally said as he winked to May. Luckily for May, Ash didn't manage to notice the wink, and even if he would have managed to notice it, he would not understand Wally's meaning behind what he said.

"I'm going to kill you Wally" May muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Ash asked as he looked at the brunette.

"Nothing!" May quickly exclaimed hoping Ash would not question her.

"Well it's already getting dark, I think we should go to sleep already" Ash said while letting out a yawn.

"Yeah, we should" May said with a small smile smirked on her face.

"I am going to the bathroom to change clothes" May quickly exclaimed as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I guess I should change mine too" Ash said as he started changing clothes.

Even though Ash was really tired, he decided that he would wait for May to come back.

"What is that? Ash Ketchum is still awake?" May said jokingly while looking at Ash.

"No, you are just imagining things" Ash answered in the same tone.

Quickly the two got into the bed.

"Goodnight May" said a sleepy Ash.

"G-G-Goodnight Ash" May said while shaking a bit.

"Pika Pi Pika Chu" (She's cold, why won't you make her warm?) the yellow rodent whispered to his trainer ear.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked the yellow rodent.

"Pika Chu Pi Pika Pi Pikachu" (Hug her to keep her warm, I am sure she will appreciate it) the rodent whispered once more.

"Pikachu it would be very embarr.." Ash tried to whisper back, but was interrupted by the rodent.

"Pika Chu Chu Pi, Chu Pi Pi Pika Chu. Pika Pika Chu Pi" (We both know that you want to do it, that's what you do in love. If you won't ask her I'll electrocute you) the rodent said while winking.

"Fine Pikachu" the trainer whispered into the rodent's ear in defeat.

"Hey May?" Ash asked the sleepy brunette that was lying beside him.

"Y-Yeah Ash" the brunette replied in a shaking voice.

"Are you cold?" Ash asked the brunette in a caring voice.

"Y-Yeah I a-am" she answered while still shaking.

"Would you… How would I put it… want me to keep you warm?" Ash asked nervously while having the biggest blush he ever had in his life; luckily for him the light was off so May wasn't able to notice it.

'Is he suggesting me to hug him? Am I dreaming?" a sleepy May wondered in her mind.

"W-What do you m-mean by th-that?" May asked while looking at the raven haired trainer with fully opened eyes.

"Would you… uh… uh… want me to… uh… c-cradle you?" Ash asked while coughing nervously, trying to think of a word which wasn't the word hug.

'YES!' May shouted in her mind, not believing Ash was actually asking to hug her. She did not take it in any romantic way as that was not of the sort of thing to expect out of Ash.

"It would be very nice" she answered with a huge smile smirked on her face, trying not to start jumping from excitement.

Ash slowly took his hands and slowly enveloped them around the sleepy brunette.

"Thank you Ash" May said calmly and happily while looking at the young trainer.

"You're welcome" Ash said while petting lightly her back.

"Goodnight May" the raven haired trainer said once more, while holding tightly the young brunette.

"Goodnight Ash" May said softly while enjoying the closeness to Ash.

After a few minutes, all of them were asleep getting ready for their next adventure.

* * *

 **Wow, I thought I would not be able to finish this chapter in the next two days. Sorry for all of the delay with this chapter, it's because I had some school work to do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fluff at the end. Next chapter we will have some plot progression and some action, so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Also I wrote the second part of this episode in a bit of a different style than usual, I would really appreciate it if you'd be able to tell me what you think about it and if you prefer it over the other how I usually write.**

 **Anyway I'd be happy if you'd be able to give a nice review to tell me about anything you wish regarding the story.**

 **Until next chapter, have an awesome week,**

 **The Lucky Sylveon.**


	10. AN - I am alive

**This is an AN, I know you were expecting to have a new chapter, but at least for today you won't get chapter 10.**

 **I am not dead, even though I feel like it... I have been sick for the last week and a half which is the reason for my disappearance. I am now feeling a little bit better. Because of that, I actually was able to rewrite chapter 1. Make sure you'll read the rewritten version and give me some feedback about it.**

 **Also I hope I will feel good enough to actually release chapter 10 in a few days (or at least the first half of it).**

 **With that being said, I am very sorry this is all what you got in the last week and a half, and I hope I would be able to get back to writing soon enough.**


End file.
